Having fun on a trip
by komodor
Summary: This is a story from How to train your dragon universe. Rated M for sex. Chapter 1: Toothless Astrid Hiccup Chapter 2: rape of Ruffnut Chapter 3: Valka Chapter 4: Heather Windshear Chapter 5: Gustav Chapter 6: no sex deaths Chapter 7: Barf and Belch Chapter 8: Stormfly, BDSM
1. The Fun Begins

**Having fun** **on a trip**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The fun begins**

 **Author notes:** thanks for reading the first creation of my perverted mind, all characters are owned by DreamWorks animation. It took me many hours to think it up and polish + a lot of tissues :D The story takes place after How to train your dragon 2 ending. Have fun. I hope it makes you wet and hard :) Obviously rated M for sex. As an evidence of this story being lemon I counted those typical lemon words till chapter 4 (dick, penis, cock, member, rod, staff, pussy, slit, cunt, fuck, sex, fluids, liquids, juices, cum, sperm, jizz, spunk, penetrate, bang, pound, squirt, **ass** , hole, tits, breast, erect, hard, wet) and with just these I got to 400, which is about 3 % of all the words in the story .D

Once after banishment of Drago Bludvit there was peace on the island of Berk once again. The village was rebuilt and there were no signs of dragon attacks anymore. All the Vikings were living their simple lives when suddenly the ground trembled, the dust was rising and the houses started to crack.

Everyone freaked out, screaming what is happening. No one knew. The bold people of Berk were shocked and afraid. When the quake settled down, majority of villagers began to debate about what could cause such a throb.

It could be a volcano or earthquake or maybe the whispering deaths retuned. The hum in the village was even increased by terrified sheep and chickens. "All right everyone go back to your homes and riders to the hall for a meeting, immediately!" Hiccup called.

Everyone did as he said. When the team gathered in the Great Hall, they started to think up a plan. Hiccup spoke the first. "Ok guys, we must find what caused the quake." Ruffnut asked "But how?" and Hiccup responded "Well to find the source we should spread to search as much as possible. So, gather your dragons and let's go."

Astrid then sadly said "I can't go with you." Hiccup was surprised, hearing that, so he asked. "Why not?" And he got the answer. "Stormfly is sick and she can't fly." He hugged her and whispered into her ear "That´s ok. I'm sure she will be fine. You can fly with me and Toothless, if you want."

Astrid gladly agreed. He then continued "Awesome, let's go." They gathered in the middle of the village, when Hiccup started to give out orders "Snotlout you fly north, Fishlegs south, Twins east and I with Astrid West. Keep looking for anything suspicious and we meet at the entrance of the cave of lust by the sunset."

Astrid then asked curiously "Why exactly it's called the cave of lust?" Hiccup grinned and answered "You know, because we are Vikings maybe." He then asked if everyone understood. With one voice they all answered "Yes chief." With one last order Hiccup said "Ok, Lets fly."

Each one lifted off. They all flew a different direction. After few minutes of flight nobody saw anything weird on the ground so they continued flying. Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless were flying above a wide forest which was so thick, that they couldn't see the ground under the trees.

The minutes changed into hours, but still nothing. Everyone was a bit tired so Toothless landed on meadow for a brake.

00000

Astrid was sitting behind Hiccup and she asked him "Hey Hiccup wanna have some fun?" and in the same time she put her hand onto his crotch, rubbing it gently and her other hand on her own to pleasure her desire.

Hiccup is a bit surprised, but he turned around and replied with a deep passionate kiss on her lips. He put his hands on her breasts squeezing them a bit, making her giggle. After a while of foreplay Hiccup suggested to dismount toothless and lay on the grass.

They have undressed their leather clothes. Astrid was startled when she saw his manhood. "Good lord, it's so large...and hairy." she blurted. "You don't like it?" Hiccup asked. "No, I love it. It's beautiful." she responded.

Hiccup smiled, lied on the ground and Astrid beside him. She grabbed his erected member into her right hand and started to stroke it. She was going slowly at first, which made Hiccup groan slightly. She looked in his eyes with a devious smile on her face and said "You look like you are enjoying it a lot."

He then said "Yes I love it, please go faster." She did as he pleased and speeded up the tempo of her stroking as his groans grew louder. Then she suddenly stopped. Hiccup seemed unsatisfied, because he almost reached his climax.

Astrid lowered her body and started to lick up his huge cock from the balls to the glans. She could taste his pre-cum already. Hiccup just couldn't believe his eyes how crazily horny she was. Astrid put the tip of his penis into her mouth and started to blow it up and down slowly.

Then with her other hand she began to gently massage Hiccup's furry testicles. She heard his loud groans which encouraged her to suck him faster. She still couldn't put all the length of his dick in her mouth, but suddenly Hiccup took her head and helped her a bit.

His member was thrusting deep into her throat. Spittle were flowing out of her mouth. She almost started to choke with his enormous staff but after few fast thrust Hiccup already reached his climax, screaming "Astrid, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum!"

Hearing that made her furiously increase the pace. Hiccup screamed from top of his lungs, violently unleashing all his sperm into her mouth in few big bursts. She tried to swallow all, but it was way too much of it and the rest of his spunk gushed out.

"Oh my god, that was amazing." Hiccup said. Astrid smiled and responded "Well, we are just getting started." She licked his dick clean. When she finished, Hiccup took her shoulder, put her on the grass, saying "Now it's my time."

He positioned himself in front of her lap, lowering his head close to her charming pink cunt. He winked at her from his lower position to fire her up, and he buried his mouth deep into her beaver.

She screamed in pleasure. He tried to use his tongue in a stimulating way to work up her G-spot. According to her loud moans he was doing great. Soon her juices started to flow out, that drove hiccup crazy causing him another massive erection.

He inserted one finger inside her to intensify the experience. Waves of pleasure were washing Astrid's mind. Hiccup used his other hand to massage Astrid's clitoris. Her whole body started to squirm from all the pleasure, her legs were shaking, she was in ecstasy.

Astrid couldn't handle it anymore, shouting his name. She came recklessly, squirting all over Hiccup's face and chest. When he looked at her face she smiled and said "whoops"

He was all wet from Astrid's juices. Hiccup was absolutely astonished from what she just made. It was the sexiest thing, about which he hasn't even dreamt about. After a brief moment he was turned on more than ever.

He grasped both her ankles, spreading her legs and looked on her face. "Ready?" he asked. "Yes! Just put it in already!"she begged him. That's all he needed to hear. Hiccup slowly started to penetrate Astrid with his big cock.

She let out a quiet moan as he inserts his stiff penis deeper and deeper inside her pussy and in a moment he was all in. "It's so soft and warm inside you." Hiccup said to her. "You feel amazing too." She told back. He pulled himself out a bit and struck right back.

Hiccup started slowly at first, but with each following thrust he gone faster. After a short time he found satisfying speed. Her inner walls were rubbing against his dick. The structure of her insides was pleasing him extremely well, as well, as he was satisfying her.

He released her legs and grabbed her hips for better support. Astrid strongly wrapped her legs around his butt showing him to be more fierce with her, saying "Come on handsome, don't be shy." He asked curiously "You like it rough?" She giggled a little and answered "Yea, you bet I do."

He started slamming their hips wildly. They were moaning like animals in heat. His balls were slapping her ass loudly. To increase the sensational action, Hiccup kissed her few times on her lips and face, going down with shoulder and finished at sucking her nipples, that were extremely hard from all the excitement.

Astrid really liked the way he performed, she caressed his hair, pushing him on her chest lustfully. After a short time Hiccup started to lose control of his orgasm, breathing heavily, saying "Astrid, I'm gonna cum again!" Astrid screamed on him „Do it, spray it all over me!"

He slammed into her as hard as he could few more times and couldn´t hold back. He jizzed inside her pussy once, then pulled his dick out and came very intensely all over her naked sweaty body. Astrid was lying on the ground, covered in Hiccup's white goo from head to toe.

She was amazed by it, saying "Wow you came so much. How did you do that?" He breathed fast, responding „I...I just love you." Astrid smile and responded "I love you too, but I'm still not done just yet."

She tried to grasp his staff, but he stopped her with words "Give me a short break please, I'm too tired." Astrid grew sad, saying "Fine, take as much time as you need." From the tone of her voice it was noticeable she wasn't satisfied enough.

But she swiftly noticed, that Toothless was watching them the whole time they were mating. He looked very happy just from the cute expression on his face. She stepped over to him, wanted to scratch his ears.

However she found out that he enjoyed the show so much, his dragon member was enormously hard and much biggeer, then Hiccup's. She let out a smile and Asked Toothless "Can you finish what Hiccup started?"

From his naughty bounces she inferred he can. Astrid kneeled down to him. She felt a huge urge to touch it. When she reached out for his member, Toothless bowed his neck looking at her holding his heavy rod.

"it's a gigant" She said in surprise, giving it few slow strokes and she began to put it into her mouth. But it was so big, that the edge of his cock could fit. She licked its head until Toothless began to groan.

Astrid inferred he is ready. She released his dick out of her grasp, moved few meters and leaned in front of Toothless, showing him her wet slit. The black dragon stepped closer to her. He pulled out his wrinkled tounge and started to lick her clit.

"Ah! That's so good." she moaned. Toothless kept tasting her as she started to melt, crying out in delight. Soon her juices started to run out of her right into his mouth. The taste of her nectar made him even harder and hornier.

"More! More, I want so much more" Astrid begged him. Toothless was trying his best to make her feel good but he surely knew, his tongue won't be enough to do the trick. After a while of licking rampage Astrid decided, she wants him inside her.

She moved two steps forward looking into his face with a horny smile, saying "Hurry up big boy, have a ride. I need your big staff inside me." He looked confused, wondering what should he do. Toothless looked at Hiccup. He was sitting in front of an old tree watching them heaving fun while he was jerking off his cum-covered dick.

"Go on bud, have some fun." Hiccup shouted at him. Toothless then looked on Astrid and he was slowly moving above her ass. Astrid took his massive cock and pushed it into her wet hole. She inserted his erection inside her slowly.

Because she was well lubed, his cock was sliding in relatively smoothly. But no matter how much they tried, there was no chance he will fit in completely. As he pushed in three quarters of his dragon dick inside her, Astrid yelled in pain, because he reached her womb.

In this moment it was fairly noticeable, how deep he is, as her belly expanded and the penis movements inside her could be easily seen from outside. He stopped for a moment, so they could get used to each others sizes.

Toothless gently pulled himself out so only the tip was yet in and he slammed inside with force. Astrid was overwhelmed with the insane amount of pleasure that was building up inside her.

Toothless started to pick up speed, his mighty dragon testicles were smacking her thighs and with every thrust she moaned his name in pure joy. "Toothless! Yes!" she screamed in delight. Her perfectly sized tits were bouncing in the rhythm of their banging.

Soon she started to lose it, breathing quickly. She felt it´s comming. Astrid screamed in pleasure, when she squirted all over his dick and balls. The sexual liquids were dripping from them down on the grass.

But Toothless didn't seem to care about it. He haven't stopped or slowed down for her to catch a breath, conversely he liked it wet and even increased the speed a bit. It was an amazing erotic overdose for both of them.

Meanwhile Hiccup was enjoying the view of Astrid making love with Toothless. After a while of watching them and masturbating to it, he was solid and ready for action again. He stopped rubbing his manhood and stood up, walking to Astrid's front.

He pushed his tough sausage into her mouth to silence her extremely loud noises and said "Go on love, suck it!" Astrid had no other option then to do so. Her lips were squeezing his sex hard, nevertheless with all the salvias it was going in and out easily.

She barely stood on her legs with two massive cocks pushing inside her, she moaned like crazy, but luckily she was muted by Hiccup. Otherwise everyone in the wide surroundings would hear them.

Hiccup's legs were shivering from that amazing feel. He grabbed her head and forced his cock inside with fast thrusts. Her spittle were dripping of his hairy member quickly. As he was pushing it inside it made quiet loud pattern.

She was moaning into his dick but after few minutes of her amazing blowjob Hiccup just couldn't take any more and shouted "It's comming!" Astrid was very surprised when he released all he had left inside her mouth.

As it was his Third ejaculation, it wasn't as much as before so she managed to swallow all his jizz even though she choked a bit. Then she licked her lips in a horny way and groaned loudly, because Toothless gave her another massive thrust.

Hiccup's knees shook and he dropped on the ground in front of her, being both very exhausted and delighted. They all were panting heavily, but Astrid the most, as the monstrous dragon penis was grinding her inner walls roughly.

They kept screwing for about a minute, before she felt a growing bulge on his rod. Astrid knew that he will finish soon. With few more brutal thrusts Toothless bursted into Astrid's vagina. He flapped his wings and released a powerful roar.

His jizz started to fill her belly, which was expanding quickly. She screamed as much as she could from the joy she felt. Toothless kept cumming so long, his dragon spunk just started to leak out of her and made a medium-sized puddle on the ground.

Finally his cock began to weaken and in the end it flipped out of her, swinging in the air. It was fully covered in his cum. As the rest of the goo flowed out of Astrid's insides, she laid on her back next to Hiccup with legs spreaded, finally satisfied.

They started to cuddle, both having elated smile on their faces. Toothless laid down with them feeling cheerfully. "That was fun." Hiccup said. "Yea, it was." Astrid nodded. Together they all fell asleep lying nude, snuggling on the ground.

 **Author notes:** Kinda nostalgic to look at this though :D Still I think this is the best chapter out of all. Bcause it´s the first one.


	2. Rape near the cave

**Chapter 2**

 **Rape near the cave**

 **Author notes:** I actually never wanted to make rape lemon. So this is the only chapter that includes rape. all the others are wanted. And This one is also the most unrealistic. By my oppinion the worst I wrote. Next chapter is ready.

In the meantime the rest of the party assembled in front of the cave of lust. The tremor no longer continued. It was getting late and cold, Hiccup with Astrid nowhere and the village was miles away. "So I guess we will have to sleep over here." Snotlout said. Hookfang instinctively ignited a campfire and gone into the cave.

Meatlug with Barf and Belch followed him into the depths of the cave of lust. Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Snotlout and Tuffnut settled down near the fire to warm up. Unluckily for them, there wasn't enough wood for the whole night.

"Hey Fishlegs could you gather some timber so the fire won't burn out?"Tuffnut asked politely.

"Ok I'll go." Fishlegs responded. He left them at the fire and went into a near forest. Snotlout stood up, walking to Hookfang's saddle.

He pulled out a horn of booze out of the saddles backpack. "What you got there?" Tuffnut asked.

"Just a cheer up drink." Snotlout said, removing the cork and drank few sups. "Yea, that's the spirit." He praised.

"Give me, I want some too." Tuff begged.

Snotlout closed the horn and threw it to tuffnut. He opened it again and swallowed almost everything. Then he hand in the rest to his sister with words "Come on give it a shot."

She took it and said "Ok I guess one gulp won't kill me."

As she drank first sup she sputtered it out, shouting "Eek that's too strong. How can you dink this for fuck sake?"

Tuffnut and Snotlout laughed out loud. Tuffunt was looking quiet drunk saying "Aww don't you have stomach for that little sis?"

She looked very insulted. Ruff shouted at his brother "Shut up." as she punched him into face, He fell asleep on the ground immediately.

"Wow that was really nice punch." Snotlout commended.

"Thanks, do you...do you think they will get here?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yea, I am sure they are all right." He answered. Snotlout stood up and walked to Ruffnut.

He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders saying with seductive smile "You know Ruff, in the moonlight you look really pretty."

As he started to touch her right breast, she yelled at him "Hey what are you doing you pervert?" and she smashed his face with her fist.

This denial made Snotlout furious. He returned her with the slap and grabbed her hands. He whispered into her ear "You know what I want. No one will help you. And if you don't want to give it to me, I just take it."

With these words Ruffnut tried to get out of his grasp, but it was futile. He was too strong. "Please don't do this!" she begged him.

"Hah scream as much as you want, I actually like that." Snotlout responded. He forced her on knees, caught her arms with one hand and with the other one he took of his pants, revealing his monstrous penis.

"Nooooo!" Ruffnut screamed.

"Don't worry, you will love this." he claimed her.

Snotlout ripped off her panties and said "You have perfect ass." He put his glans on her anus and pressured his stiff rod in. She screamed in pain as he drilled his way through her butthole.

She tried to slip out, but he was pushing her down like a bitch. He also slapped her butt few times, which just increased the loudness of her scream. "Brother wake up!"she screamed desperately.

Tuffnut didn't move a muscle. "He is too drunk to do anything." he explained.

Snotlout kept on fucking Ruffnut's arse. She was screaming like crazy, but all she got was just more force into her backside. He began to smash their hips together faster and faster. Ruffnut was just helpless at the mercy of her friend.

"Stop!" she screamed, but Snotlout just ignored her. He was going to reach his climax any minute now. Suddenly he increased his speed drastically and pulled her two blonde pigtails, which enforced her tears.

"I'll cum!" he groaned.

"Then do it and leave me already." she shouted back. With the last reckless move he unleashed his huge load right into her anus with strong moan. They both were breathing heavily, but without warning they heard a loud hollow sound.

They turned their heads and saw Fishlegs as he dropped several large logs on the ground. He was standing there stunned, with empty expression on his face. All he saw was Snotlout raping Ruffnut near campfire, spunk was dripping on the ground from Ruffnut's ass, with Snotlout's manhood still inside and Tuffnut was snoring three steps next to them.

"Fishlegs help me!" Ruffnut begged him.

Fishlegs response was he started to run to them, but Snotlout stopped him with the words "Dear Fishlegs, you can try to help her, or you can join the party. It's your decision." A huge conflict took place in his head.

(Should I help her, or should I have some fun?) In the end Fishlegs succumbed to his primal needs. He threw away his leather pants and as he moved closer to them, he was playing with his floppy wiener to make it harder.

"Oh no, oh no, you can't be serious?" she cried.

"Sorry Ruff, I'm just too horny." he replied. As he reached them, they lifted Ruffnut up so Snotlout held her thighs and was still hard, buried inside her cum-lubed asshole, while Fishlegs undid Ruffnut's tunic, grabbed her hips and started to penetrate her little cunt.

She already was a bit used to Snoutlout, but another dick inside her pushed it to another level. Fishlegs penis was getting even bigger inside her. The double penetration caused her dizziness, but the boys naturally enjoyed her body a lot.

Her mature jugs were jumping nicely. Soon they found nice rhythm in which Snoutlout pushed up and Fishlegs down and reversely right after. The orgy was charming for guys, but not so amusing for Ruffnut, who was powerless against their will.

"Please this must end!" Ruffnut pleased them.

From the timbre of her scream was clear, she is at the edge of her overload. "We are just getting started sweetheart." Fishlegs replied.

"Come on! Just a little bit more." Snotlout panted. They all started to sweat a lot from all the energy they put into pleasing themselves.

Soon the thrusts began to release noticeable patter as they kept on fucking her into both holes. A new feeling was being waken in Ruffnut. It felt bad as well as good in the same time and it grew on intensity. Her orgasm was approaching.

After very short period of time she couldn't hold back any longer. She yelled as much as never before and released a short stream of her female fluids as well. They both were startled by that, so they stopped.

"Oh, you came." Snotlout noticed.

Ruffnut was quiet confused about what she did, saying "I, I did?"

Fishlegs confirmed "Yea, you really came and I am all wet from you. Can you hold her for a minute?"

Snotlout agreed "Fine, just hurry."

Fishlegs quickly took off the rest of his soggy clothes and he returned right back into her clit. "Wow that was intense. Now, will you let me go?" Ruffnut said with surprise.

Fishlegs thought for a while and said "Hmmm no."

And Snotlout agreed "Not yet darling."

They continued to satisfy their lust. After about five minutes of continuous mating a dirty thought was hatching in Fishlegs brain. "Do you want to swap the holes." he asked eventually.

"You bet I do." Snotlout answered.

They dropped her down, turned her and lifted her again. Fishlegs pushed her anus onto his erected cock and waited for Snoutlout. "Uh, it's so much tighter then her pussy." He whined. Snotlout wanked his staff few times, he looked at her with naughty look and sticked his pride into her slit.

A pure expression of disgust was shown on her face. "You still don't like that? Well, maybe you change your opinion later." Snotlout spoke to her. He trusted up as much as he could, standing on his toes. Ruff yelled from top of her lungs as he did so.

He let out a greedy grin and began to massage Ruffnut's boobs as pleasantly as he could, which wasn't gentle at all, while Fishlegs hold her up and was bumping into her other hole. He took a sniff of her golden hair, which smelled like roses.

"The scent of your hair is extraordinary." Fishlegs mentioned.

"Uh, ah, thanks oh." Ruffnut couldn't get much more out of her, since she was gasping for oxygen. Snoutlout started to lick her tits up hungrily. He was twisting his tongue around her nipple and began to suck them.

Ruffnut's chest was all wet and dirty from his spittle. They were doing it for three more minutes, when Fishlegs started to complain. "I'm kinda tired, let's change the position."

Snotlout agreed "Okay, I guess this is quiet monotonous."

They pulled her down, Snoutlout lied on his back and positioned Ruffnut's pussy on his tough member. As he was all in, Fishlegs bent his knees and slowly pushed his long staff inside her butthole. When Fishlegs cock disappeared in her, they began to fuck her deep and hard.

They both thrusted in the same time, which made Ruff groan really loudly. Unexpectedly Tuffnut woke up and began to totter. He felt dizzy, because he was so drunk. Before he said anything, he vomited on the ground, spat few times and rubbed his mouth clean.

When he recuperated a little he took a look on his sister. He saw how she is being raped by the guys. "Hey, no one will fuck my sister." he shouted at them. They immediately stopped and looked at him. Ruffnut felt a spark of hope.

Fishlegs and Snoutlout were pissed off from the fact that Tuffnut wanted to ruin their happy moment. But then he added "Without me." Dudes calmed down, but the very last spark burned out for Ruffnut.

"Uh even you Tuff? How could you? You are my brother. No oh please don't ah!"

Tuffnut was beyond his senses, not understanding clearly what she said. It wouldn't matter anyway. He walked from side to side silly, but he was slowly approaching them. Fishlegs and Snoutlout laughed his hilarious drunk walk loudly.

Only Ruffnut was just desperate from what was happening and was going to happened to her, crying in sorrow. When he finally approached Fishlegs helped him a little a directed Tuffnut near to his sister head.

"Thanks pal." Tuffnut said.

"No problem" Fishlegs responded as he pushed hard cock into Ruffnut. Tuff smiled a bit and unwrapped his leather pants and undies. But he quickly found out his wiener was weak and small.

He felt ashamed as he spoke to his penis with sadness "Aww what's wrong with you?"

Snoutlout, lying under Ruff was pushing into her fast and wildly licked her boobies furiously until his spittle were dripping down from her chest on his face.

Tuffnut was right above him, enjoying the amazing view of his sister being sexually violated as he started to fondle and rub his soft member. "Stop trying you are too drunk to fuck." Fishlegs said to him.

Tuffnut stuttered something like "Shut up" and kept on trying.

He got only a little bit bigger, but still not enough. He sighed slightly, but didn't give up. He made a ring out of his thumb and forefinger and began to fap with it fast. He also pulled his balls few times to make himself harder.

"Damn it, it's too tight." Fishlegs complained. Twenty seconds later he couldn't continue. Fishlegs released an intense screechy moan, pulled his dick out of her ass and ejaculated all over her butt and back.

Ruffnut felt his hot cream on her backside. "Jesus, oh you pigs, aah, I am all dirty from you." Ruffnut shrieked. No one cared. But Fishlegs wasn't finished just yet. He hasn't even cleaned her or himself and already was pushing his manhood back into her anus.

Tuffnut was still trying his best to get hard for about seven minutes when Snotlout told him "Tuff just give it up, this one ain't gonna stand tonight." Tuffnut ignored him and just kept on jerking hard and fast. Even Ruff giggled a little to his effort.

And after few minutes, surprisingly he grew enough. Tuffnut smiled and said "Oh yea, now that's more like it." Ruff was horrified. Her own brother stepped to her and was forcing his semi-erected member into her mouth. She tried to resist.

But it was no good. He pushed it all in and began to facefuck her. She was helpless against their will. "Uh, it feels good." Tuff indulged. Ruffnut also tried to say something, but no one could understand her with a bumping penis inside her mouth.

Tuffnut hold her head strongly and moved with it fast, which was extremely annoying for her. His cock began to enlarge inside her and in a short time it was in full size. And then the problems appeared. Ruffnut began to choke. Tuff in worries pulled himself out.

"I can't breathe you idiot." Ruffnut screamed at him. But he didn´t care and immediately pushed his wet manhood right back. Just not as roughly anymore. All three were screwing Ruffnut's holes recklessly and swiftly. They all groaned in pleasure, well almost everyone.

Ruffnut just wishes this orgy would end. She started to squirm and soon after she squirted again, this time on Snotlout. He was all wet from her juices, but he didn't mind it. "hehey! You did it again. Ugh this feels amazing. " Snotlout relished.

He began thrusting upwards as fast as he could, making her moan loudly even with her mouth full. Tuffnut commanded her "Less screaming, more sucking."

But it was to no avail. He couldn't silence what was comming from her.

"Oh man, I love this pussy." Snotlout said.

"And I love this ass." Fishlegs commented.

"And I love her mouth... you know, when she is not talking." Tuffnut added.

Everyone except Ruff bursted out laughing. "Heh, that was a good one." Snotlout commended him.

They kept on fucking continuously for ten minutes when Tuffnut drunkenly told "Shit, It's comming." When Ruffnut heard that, she immediately tried to lean her head back, but Tuff stopped her with his hands and pushed her forward.

He spurted his thick seed into her mouth with few quick bursts, screaming "Oh yea!"

She was forced to swallow the most of it. When he drawn out, she choked the rest of his semen out. She still moaned but managed to curse on her brother "You fucking bastard!"

Tuffnut just ignored her and left them alone. He somehow put on his pants, laid down to campfire and fell asleep with pleased grimace on his cheek. Soon after neither Snotlout wasn't able to hold back anymore. "Oh, fuck!" He shouted and climaxed inside her cunt violently.

As he removed his dick, the sperm leaked out. He slipped out from beneath her. "Damn, that felt nice." he added, also gathered his clothes and joined Tuffnut to sleep. There was only Ruffnut and Fishlegs left mating sensationally. Ruffnut had no power left to resist.

Fishelgs grabbed her, sat on the ground and placed her tight hole on his enormous rod. He grasped her hips and bounced with her upwards and downwards. As he pushed faster the patter grew stronger."Please, ah finish yourself already uh I, I can't handle it anymore." she begged him.

"All right I'll try." he responded and brutally thrusted up several more times and unleashed all he could inside her butthole with loud moan of pleasure. When he was done, she fell on him from knee-bend to horizontal position from exhaustion.

His dick was still inside and the spunk came out of her ass, flowing down his cock, over his balls to the ground. They both respired heavily. "Well, that was one hell of an orgy. We should do this more often." he said eventually and put her on the ground.

He whispered into her ear "Sleep well my lady."

He didn't get a response, so he joined guys and soon he snored like a lumber. Only Ruffnut wasn't able to fall asleep. She lied on the grass all filthy from them crying in sadness quietly. The only thing that was in her mind was that she hates them all.


	3. Mom can have fun too

**Chapter 3**

 **Mom can have fun too**

 **Author notes:** It has been some time, but it´s finally. This chapter continues the first one. I accidentally realised one thing ehm...As(s)trid :D Hope you enjoy it and write me some sweet juicy fucking reviews.

After few hours Hiccup woke up. It was night already and he remembered what happened before he fell asleep. Astrid was sleeping nude within his armful.

Hiccup grinned and softly moved with her, saying "Wake up honey." Astrid slowly opened her eyes, leaned her head back and looked directly into his eyes. "Hi" she said.

He replied the same and added they must get dressed. Astrids face expressed some weird emotion. She was happy with him, but sad they have to go.

"Just ten more minutes?" she asked him, rolled over and hugged him tightly. Her breasts were pressing on his chest, head lying on his right shoulder. Hiccup couldn´t deny her that.

He hugged her gently, rubbing her back with his left hand and fondling her long blond hair with the right one. They thought that nothing could ruin their romantic moment.

But within few minutes Toothless, on whom they have been lying, began to snore. "Thank you for nothing you useless reptile" Hiccup mumbled grumpily, unwilling to stand up.

Astrid looked sadly, also not wanting to move, but they had to. Hiccup stood up, helping Astrid on her feet. "Cheer up, Astrid, we will repeat this some when." he whispered into her ear.

She grinned and gave him a quick kiss. "Can´t wait for that moment." she said with a wink and kissed him again. Then they began to search for their clothes.

"It´s too dark here. I can´t find my dress." she frowned. "Me neither. Fuck! We will have to get to the village like this." Hiccup replied. "Damn, we shouldn´t have fallen asleep." Astrid said.

He agreed, saying "Yea...but we have to go." Hiccup woke up Toothless and climbed on him, sitting on his saddle and offered Astrid his hand. She stepped forward, but heard a squelching noise.

Astrid realised she stepped into the puddle of Toothlesses sperm barefoot. "Eeew my foot, Thor damn it!" she cursed. She took Hiccups hand and he pulled her up, behind him.

She held his chest tightly and Toothless lifted off the meadow. They got fast above the forest. The wind was really chilly. The only source of heat was the other person, so Astrid pressed herself on his back.

"What about the others?" she suddenly questioned. "They will return as well, they are not incapable kids anymore." Hiccup answered. "Yea, I guess you are right, I hope no one will see us like this." Astrid responded.

Hiccup nodded and asked his dragon to fly faster. Toothless responded with a plasma shot. After about an hour of flight they were above their village. Toothless landed with them in front of the chief house.

Astrid and Hiccup quietly dismounted. They saw a weak light going out of the house. Together they sneaked in and saw Hiccups mother sleeping with the head on the table. Candle was in front of her but Valka didn´t moved a muscle.

They quickly walked upstairs to Hiccups bedroom. They walked in and Hiccup closed the door. Toothless meanwhile heated up his stone with flame breath and lied on it.

The two Vikings sat on the bed. "We should go to sleep." He suggested. "Okay, good night Hiccup." she responded and lied on the bed, under a furry featherbed.

He grinned and lied next to her, hugging her naked body softly. She was happy in the warmth of his bed. But soon she felt something growing between her thighs. "Is that yours...?" she asked him curiously.

Hiccup blushed, but admitted that it was his manhood. Astrid grinned in a perverted way and said "Good, I can´t sleep either. The time of repeat came sooner than I expected."

She rolled over, staring on his face. He was smiling on her amorously. Until he closed his eyes and moaned from pleasure, because she was playing with his member under the featherbed.

His hairy dick was getting harder within the grasp of her hand. Hiccup didn´t want to fall behind, so he slid his hand lower, rubbing her thighs and belly. She wiggled because his fingers were tickling her.

Astrid blushed and took his hand, pushing his hand closer to her nap. "There is where it belongs." she said in a horny way. Hiccup smiled and his fingers entered her wet depths.

Astrid groaned as her lover´s fingers grinded her inner walls. They kept on doing that for few minutes, kissing each other passionately. Soon Astrid couldn´t wait any longer, saying "Hiccup...Do me!"

He pulled his fingers out and sucked her juices out of his palm. She grinned and got above him. Hiccup was lying on his back and Astrid kneeled on top of him.

She straightened up and lowered her dripping nap onto his rock-hard cock slowly. They both moaned slightly. Hiccup helped her a bit by grasping her firm butt to lower her even slower.

He wanted to enjoy every moment, not wanting to ruin it by rushing their act of love. She supported herself with arms on his muscular chest. Astrid looked on his cute face, asking "Ready?"

He grinned and answered "You bet I am." With that said Astrid put the tip of his cock inside and slammed her pussy down with force dominantly. They both moaned loudly but kept on doing that.

Hiccup now used his hands to move her up and down faster and faster. "Touch my tits!" she begged him. He gladly did so.

Hiccup let her butt be and stretched his hands and began to touch, massage and squeeze Astrids soft bust. That made her groan even louder. Her long golden hair was dancing over her body as she bounced on top of Hiccup.

She was respiring quickly, tongue plank down in delight. He grunted as Astrids tight vagina squeezed his penis hard. But he kept on thrusting his pelvis upwards.

Astids erotic moans turned into raw screams of pleasure. "Aaaahhhh...yesss, yes, fuck...FUCK! Harder, more...ohhh!" she felt her orgasm is nearing.

She couldn´t take it anymore and her lower body began to shiver. With few more thrusts her pussy gushed its juices out, spurting out all over Hiccup and his bed.

Astrid shook and collided on him, kissing his lips. When she allowed him to talk he noted with a blended feeling of surprise and temper "Astrid, you totally came. Damn the bed is soaked with it."

"Eh, hah sorry. But hey, it was you who made me squirt." She responded with an innocent grimace. They both laughed from that comment and she kissed him again.

After they finished the kissing he looked behind his girlfriend and blushed from embarrassment. His mother was standing in the door, staring at them while they were having sex.

"MOM! What the hell? How long have you been watching us?!" Hiccup asked urgently.

Valka didn´t answered to any of those questions. Instead she walked to them and asked "So you are together like that, aren´t you?" Both of them kinda flushed.

To break the awkward silence Astrid answered with a smile "Well yea. Your son is an amazing lover. Wanna try him out?"

Valka smiled back, caressed Astrids cheeks and said "I´m so glad for you two, and yea, I would love to test him." Hiccup felt a little shy, but he didn´t get distracted and began to bounce Astrid again.

She was moaning his name and his mother began to undress her leather clothes. In seconds Valka was fully naked. She had a long ponytail which was dropping somewhere to her waist.

Her busts was slightly bigger then Astrids. She was slim and her butt was just in a perfect shape to adult man's hand grasp. Her legs were also very long.

Valka climbed the bed and positioned herself on top of her sons head. Hiccup didn´t say a word and released Astrids breasts of his grip.

He squeezed Valkas ass tightly and pulled her down on his face, pulling his tongue out and licking her labia.

His mother squeaked from surprise and spoke with horny grin "You are right, he surely knows how to please a woman. Hmmmm..."

He was licking her entrance as best as he could, still being shocked his sexy mother actually joined them. Just the idea of having threesome was turning him up so much.

Both of the women were moaning and shivering from pleasure. Valka hugged Astrid tightly and began to kiss her lips passionately. Their tongues were dancing together in a lovable sensation.

Astrid moved her fingers in Valkas brown hair romantically. The ladies juices were dropping on Hiccups crotch and face and he just loved it. The girls were cuddling with a feeling of delight.

They were humming into each other's mouths from pleasure. Soon they all began to sweat a lot from all the energy they were putting into pleasing themselves.

But they didn´t stop, nor slowed down. Because of the sweat Astrids bounces on top of Hiccup dick started making palpation. He was pushing up to please his girlfriend and himself even more.

Thanks to that Astrids tits were hopping up and down in a steady rhythm as well as her blond hair. After some time he couldn´t hold it anymore.

Hiccup grunted from top of his lungs and spurted his semen straight up into Astrids slit. She moaned as well, but didn´t stop at all. Astrid kept on fucking her lover.

His spunk was sloshing out as she bounced on his cock. For the first time in his life he wanted her to stop. It was just too much for him. But she even increased the pace after he came.

Hiccup pushed his mothers arse of his face and he whined from ache. "Oh god! Please stop aaahhhhhh!" But she didn´t take notice of what he was wailing.

Astrid was in a different state of mind, in a sensational sense of joy. She kept on hopping, until Valka grasped her shoulders and shook with her a little. Astrid opened her eyes and she realized what is happening.

Astrid stopped and apologised "Ohh, I´m so sorry Hiccup. I got away with my thoughts. He was panting heavily, but accepted her apology with smile and words "It´s ok, I know my cock is irresistible."

Both of the women laughed to his silly note. Astrid stood up and most of his spunk dripped out of her, while his softened member fell on his waist. His mother climbed off him and together they lied next to him.

Astrid on the right side and Valka on the left side. Both lied in his armful. They were snuggling and kissing his face from both sides. But suddenly they all heard a hollow sound.

All of them looked at the direction from where the sound came from and saw Toothless how he is standing on his foot and starting at them. "Heh well, I think he can´t sleep either." Valka said with a horny grin.

She moved to the bottom edge of the bed and spread her legs wide, showing the dragon she is ready for him. "Wanna help?" Astrid asked voluntarily. "If you don´t mind sweetheart." Valka answered.

Astrid smiled back and got off the bed. Hiccup grasped her hand with impatient loving grimace which was just expressing he wants her to stay. "It will be just a minute honey." she responded with a smirk.

With that said he let her go and leaned his head on a pillow to relax. Toothless moved forward and as he was at her, he began to lick Valkas cunt and ass hungrily with his thick tongue.

Astrid slipped below him and saw his massive reptile rod parallel with his body. Valka moaned as he licked her entrance and the spittle was leaking down on the board floor.

Astrid grasped the enormous member and began to stroke it with both of her arms. Toothless began to groan as her hands stimulated his penis. Valka straightened and scratched his black ears lasciviously.

Then she began to push his head up to indicate she wants his dick. The dragon understood the gesture very well. Toothless stood up on his back foot and grasped the edges of the bed with his front claws.

Astrid positioned his cock in front of Valkas pussy, slowly inserting the tip inside her. The woman groaned slightly as the monstrous penis penetrated her.

But she fondled the dragons belly, saying "Good boy, I want more." Toothless made a step forward, which pushed his member few inches deeper. Her tightness was squeezing his dragonhood hard.

Valkas groans grew on intensity and loudness as the cock got deeper inside her belly. Most of it was already inside and visible on the surface.

Valka took a deep breath, wrapped her legs around the dragons waist and rammer the rest of his staff inside her. That made her shriek out.

Meanwhile Astrid got back to the bed, but didn´t laid herself next to Hiccup. Instead she stood above him and lowered her pussy on his lips. He kissed her clitoris and moved his tongue in between her pink labia.

He was also cuddling Astrids butt with his hands. His girlfriend was moaning lustfully. Her taste was making him horny again and his softened dirty dick was slowly but surely stiffening.

After several minutes of licking her cum-filled vagina his dick was as hard as a rock.

His mother was just screaming from ecstasy as the dragon ravished her. He was slowly increasing the pace and the bed began to shake by that. With all the force his mighty dragon testicles smashed the edge of the bed.

Soon Toothless fucked her as fast as he could, which was making her groan from the top of her lungs. As Valka looked down she saw the enormous dragon cock exploring her body.

She looked left and saw her sons erected member. She couldn´t resist it and began to suck that dick in order to lower the loudness of her own groans. This made Hiccup whine quite a bit.

She even began to massage his hairy testicles with her left hand and the clit with the right hand. Hiccups manhood was getting thicker in the wetness and warmth of his mothers mouth.

She swallowed the rest of his jizz and moved her tongue over his full length. Meanwhile Astrid enjoyed her boyfriends tongue in her pussy. She was moaning, touching herself and fondling His dark brown hair.

He was smiling from below, still buried in her slit. His eyes were closed from pleasure as Valka was giving him blowjob, sucking the hell out of his cock.

Despite of using only her mouth to suck him dry, she had no issues with it. The salvia was leaking out, flowing down his balls. She was blowing him up and down from the tip to the root of his member.

With the increasing speed he couldn´t last much longer. Hiccup grunted over his teeth and felt his orgasm is nearing. With few more furious blows Hiccup jizzed inside his mothers throat.

She choked a bit, but swallowed all of his cum. Valka pulled his cock out and the loudness of her groans grew louder again.

Astrid was getting close as well, screaming "Ohh yes right there do...huh don´t stop, don´t STOP! Aaaahhh! Hiccup!" he kept on licking her inner walls until she finally gushed a short stream of her liquids on his face.

Her legs shook and she lost her balance, colliding on top of him. Hiccup held Astrid and moved her just well on his body so they were looking into each other's eyes.

Both of the lovers were giggling cheerfully. "I love you Astrid." he whispered to her. She kissed his cheeks and whispered back "I love you too Hiccup."

Then they began to snuggle romantically, but they were disturbed by Valka having sex with Toothless. So Astrid rolled over and together, lying in the bed they watched them having fun.

The dragon was pounding the womans slit with his big reptile penis. Toothless was getting all the way to her womb in a steady powerful pace. Her liquids were gushing out of her pussy on the dragons front and all over the ground.

His monstrous cock was moving with her like with a cloth doll. Her tits were bouncing forwards and backwards as well as the whole bed on which she was lying. The ruthless fucking drew orgasmic insanity in her brain.

Valkas eyes were wide open as well as her mouth and her squeals echoed through the house. "Yes. Toothless oh harder! Hmmmm aaahhhh!" He kept on screwing her soft vagina.

Her tightness was making the dragon wail from pleasure. Toothless bowed his head down and saw a beautiful human female he was mating with. He suddenly began to lick her tits, neck and face.

In seconds she was covered in his salvias. Valka began to giggle from that and she kissed him on his dark scale skin. Soon after that the dragon took a furious tempo and their groans reached the maximum ludness.

The bed shook dangerously, that Hiccup and Astrid were afraid it might break. The knot on his dragonhood grew larger and thicker. In less than a minute Toothless reached his climax.

The dragon roared loudly and unleashed all of his hot spunk into the woman. His jizz filled her womb and quickly began to leak out. The white goo flowed out of her slit and over the edge of the bed.

Toothless kept on cumming for good thirty seconds. Valka reached her orgasm seconds after Toothless. Her belly expanded fast over the blast of his cum.

After the dragon emptied his balls he made a step backwards and his flaccid dick leaved her pussy, hanging in the air. Most of his juices gushed out immediately out of her swollen belly as he pulled out.

It was so much of it that the spunk gathered on the floor and made a little pool. Both of them had delighted expression, eyes wide open and tongues out.

Valka was panting heavily, trying to catch a breath and lowered her heart beat. It took her two minutes before she could even speak. Meanwhile Toothlesses member got small again, until it disappeared inside him.

The dragon flamed his rock again, made few steps over it and collided down, falling asleep immediately. "Wow, he was amazing. I´m totally satisfied." Valka suddenly whispered into the chilly air.

Astrid giggle and said "Yea, Toothless fucks like a champ." Hiccup helped his mother up and noted that someone will have to clean up that mess. "I will do it in the morning." Valka offered.

The girls wrapped their extremities around his body and together they fell asleep under the warm leather blanket.

 **Author notes:** It takes me long to write this, so sorry. You can continue with next chapter.


	4. An unexpected meeting

**Chapter 4**

 **An unexpected meeting**

 **Author notes:** Another sex-filled chapter, featuring Heather and Windshear.

Sun shined above the isle of Berk again and the Vikings were getting out of their beds. Valka woke up first and remembered what she did last night. A cheerful grin appeared on her face as she got off the bed.

She saw her son with Astrid sleeping within his arms. They were looking so happy together. Valka walked down the stairs, carefully closing the door, not to make much noise.

She stepped to the fireplace and began to cook meat on a metal plate. Soon the smell of burning flesh spread through the house. The pleasant fragrance woke Astrid up. "Hiccup wake up." she said, while poking him.

He opened his eyes, saying "Morning."

She smiled and kissed his lips. After she pulled her tongue out of his mouth she asked him "Do you smell it?"

He sniffed few times and said "Yea, I think mom is making breakfast. We should get dressed and go to eat."

They got of the bed and Hiccup got dressed in his leather pants and tunic, which he found in the closet, but Astrid had nothing to wear. She was standing in front of him all naked and he suddenly realised they left their clothes on the meadow yesterday.

"Oh, I´ll try to find you some clothes." Hiccup offered. He was digging around the closet for a while and found a pretty skirt and blouse that belonged to Valka.

"Try these on, they should be around the same size." he said while giving the clothes to Astrid.

"Thanks." she said while accepting the clothes. She have worn it without any trouble and asked "It´s so comfortable, do you think your mother won´t mind if I borrow these?"

Hiccup laughed and said "Nah, she has dozen of those. I think the food is ready, let´s go." while offering his hand.

Astrid smiled back and gently squeezed his palm with her own. Then they walked down together. Valka was already sitting at the table and called on them "Good, you are awake, come have a breakfast." while pointing on two plates with chunks of meat and bread.

Hiccup and Astrid took a seat and began to eat the breakfast. They were chewing the meat hungrily and quickly. Every once in a while they drank from a cup of yak milk.

"My dress looks so nice on you, Astrid." Valka said suddenly.

"Awwww thank you, don´t you mind if I keep them, until I find my own?" she responded with a shy blush.

"Of course sweetheart, keep them as long as you want, but why don´t you have yo..." Valka asked.

"I´d rather not speak about that." Hiccup interrupted.

"Oh ok so...what about the tremor?" she kept on investigating.

"Not a clue, just nothing. Maybe the others might find something." Hiccup responded. They all finished their breakfast and gone out of the chief house. With few steps they came to the centre of the village.

Hiccup looked to the sky and saw Snotlout on Hookfang, Fishlegs on Meatlug and twins on Barf and Belch, flying downwards. They landed few meters in front of him. The gang got of their dragons and walked to them.

"Hey guys, have you found something?" Hiccup asked cheerfully.

"No! And you know what else we haven´t found? You and Astrid. Where the hell have you been?" Snotlout asked angrily.

"Ohh the cave of lust, I totally forgot." he responded with an apology.

"So you forgot...what have you been doing you forgot?" Snotlout kept on asking inquisitively.

Hiccup was appalled, but answered "You know I´ve been doing stuff and...things."

Snotlout clearly didn´t believe him, so he asked Astrid "Why is your dress different?"

She was shocked as well and responded petulantly "It just is..just...just shut up!"

"Okay. Fine. I won´t ask anymore." he said affrontedly, thinking his onw.

"So have you found anything suspicious?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Nope, nothing." Fishlegs responded.

"But there must be something." he said with a conviction.

"Have a break and keep on searching." Hiccup finished his orders. The group broke apart and everyone walked to their houses. Well almost everyone.

Snotlout took Hiccup aside and asked him straightly "So Hiccup..you fucked Astrid didn´t you?"

This question stunned him in place. "Wha..ho how did you figure that out? he asked him.

"Well you know...the smile you can´t deny on your face, Astrid has different clothes and when I asked her why, she just told me to shut up. It´s clearer then the water in the river." Snotlout told him.

"Okay there was some interaction between me and her." Hiccup confessed shyly.

"Yea! I knew it. How did you do it to her? Did she like it? How does she look down there?..." Snotlout kept on asking endlessly.

"I won´t talk about that. Especially with you." Hiccup responded.

"What? Why not? I can keep a secret." He said affrontedly.

"Yea sure you can Snotlout." Hiccup said in a doubtful voice, while walking away.

"Fine, keep it for yourself you filthy prick" Snotlout shouted on him angrily, but Hiccup just ignored him.

In the end everyone except Astrid and Hiccup walked into their houses and waited for lunch. The two lovers mounted Toothless and flew back to the meadow.

The Sun shined brightly, not a single cloud on the sky. "We must find our clothes." Astrid emphasized.

"Yea, I am sure that now we will." he said back.

They flew for about an hour till they found the meadow, where they forgot the clothes. From distance it was green and sort of plain, except of few trees. Suddenly they saw a movement.

Toothless flew closer to see what it is. At the beginning it was just two grey dots, but as they were nearing, the objects began to shape. "It´s..it´s a dragon rider." Hiccup noticed.

"Let´s fly closer to find out who it is." Astrid suggested. So they did. The closer they got, the clearer it was to see the dragon rider.

"It´s Heather and Windshear!" Hiccup called as he recognized his friend. Toothless landed next to them. They dismounted him and smiled as they saw each other.

"Hiccup, Astrid, I´m so glad to see you." Heather called happily.

"Heather!" Hiccup called back and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here? He asked her.

"Nothing, I was just flying with Windshear around and landed here for a break. Why are you here?" Heather asked.

"Well, we came here to search for our clothes." Hiccup answered.

"You mean this?" Heather asked as she pulled Hiccups and Astrids clothes from the bag.

"Yes, where have you found it?" Astrid asked urgently.

"Oh, right over there." Heather pointed on a plain near the forest.

"Why have you lost it?" She asked them while handling them the clothes.

They took it and Hiccup answered "Well it was dark and we just couldn´t find it."

Heather looked confused, but before she could ask for details Astrid said "Awww...look at them, they are so cute." Heather and Hiccup looked there and saw Toothless with Windshear cuddling with their long necks.

The two dragons were sniffing to each other, playing catch-up. "Yea, they are just playing, chasing their tails." Heather said calmly. But soon she realised it´s not as innocent as it looks like.

"Is that his member that´s swinging trough the air?" she asked incredulously. It sure was. Windshear leaned on the grass, Toothless smiled and placed his front paws on the dragoness back.

His dragon cock was fully erected and he pushed it right into her slit. Windshear moaned loudly as Toothless pushed it deeper. "Windshear!" Heather screamed in a terrified way and stepped closer to stop them.

But Hiccup held her, saying "Don´t do it, it´s natural." Heather was shocked by what she was looking at.

"But..but what if.." she protested.

"Just look at her, how she is enjoying it, plus you can´t really stop two mating dragons, you would just get hurt." he explained.

Heather just sadly hung her head. Her dragon was being fucked by another uncontrollably. But Windhear was enjoying it a lot, which was all that matters.

Her liquids were pouring out of her as Toothless pounded her wet pussy with his massive rod. The dragons groaned in ecstasy. Windshear just couldn´t control herself anymore.

Her legs were shaking, her tail was swinging in the air, hitting Toothless into his side. But he didn´t care about it as he was busy with satisfying her.

Windhears wings clapped and every muscle in her body worked against his pushes. Toothless stood on his hind legs and bowed down a bit, breathing in quick intervals, but still pushing his dick in and out.

His hefty balls were slapping her thighs and made a floppy constant sound. They went on like that for some time.

00000

During that time Heather couldn´t take a look of them. She actually wished Windshear to have someone who can satisfy her needs, but she didn´t want to lose her.

As she was thinking about it, she herself wasn´t satisfied for a long time and the view was making her very horny.

All of them were watching two dragons mate, but neither Toothless, nor Windshear minded. They were too busy and ignorant to actually care if they are being watched.

Heather felt her nap is getting warm. She was losing her mind and couldn´t hold back anymore. She hugged Hiccup, saying "You know...we could do that as well." and kissed him spontaneously.

No matter how enjoyable it was, Hiccup pulled her of and said "We can´t, I have a girlfriend." while pointing his eyes on Astrid.

"Oh that´s okay, she can join us." Heather joked.

"Would you mind Astrid?" Hiccup asked with a dumb smile.

Astrid thought for a second and answered "hmm no I don´t, it´s not cheating if I am a part of it."

Heathers face beamed, she walked to Astrid and kissed her on her pink lips. Astrid felt a bit uncertain, but in the end she gave in a kissed Heather back, fondling her long black hair.

Heather hugged her back, caressing her hair and driving her palm over Astrids spine passionately. Hiccup didn´t just stand there like a dumb fuck. He stepped to Heather from behind, grabbing her tits and giving them a gentle squeeze.

She blushed in surprise, but yield. Hiccup pulled himself closer to her, kissing Heathers neck. She turned around, kissed him back and lowered her hand down.

Hiccup opened his eyes widely as she began to touch his member under his pants. Astrid meanwhile began to remove Valkas clothes from herself. After a minute she was all naked, noticing that they are still just teasing themselves.

She stepped to her boyfriend, hugged him and licked his ear. That amazed him quite a bit. He pulled out from Heather and asked confusedly "Wha..what are you..?, but before he could finish his sentence, Astrid put a finger on his lips.

And said "No need to ask." Then she kissed him. He loved the fact that Astrid always surprises him with something new. Hiccup pushed his fingers into her pussy and began to move them. That made her hum into his mouth from pleasure.

Meanwhile Heather stood back, took her iron armour down as well as the rest of her clothes, leaving it all on one pile.

She was standing there all naked, watching the young couple. Heather had long dark hair with a huge ponytail, green eyes, malicious face, medium sized breasts, slim body and few black pubic hair growing on top of her clit.

Hiccup was still kissing and fingering Astrid without a pause. She came to them and asked selfishly "Hey, what about me?"

They broke the kiss and Astrid said angrily "He is mine for now!"

Hiccup didn´t let this argument become a fight. He cooled them down with words "Girls, girls...calm down, there is enough of me for both of you."

They smiled and with horny expression in the same time said "I hope so."

All of them laughed to that. Hiccup kissed Astrid again and kept on fingering her. Heather kneeled down and pulled his pants down. She was staring at his huge rock-hard cock for good five seconds, before she put the tip of it inside her mouth.

Heather ran her tongue over his glans few times, making him moan. Soon after, she forced inch after inch of his manhood into her throat. He used his other hand to push Heathers head to the root of his member.

She hummed from jolt, but did her best to satisfy him, despite choking on the dick as he moved her head in quick tempo. Heather was so horny, she inserted two fingers of her left hand into her hairy cunt.

After a while she felt a need for oxygen. She pulled out and gasped for air few times. Her saliva were dripping of his standing cock. Heather got back to her work.

She grasped his rod and stroked it gently as well as sucking and licking Hiccups hairy balls. He liked that even more. Hiccup fondled her dark hair, moaning lustfully "Oh..my oh so good ugh..."

Heather teased the tip of the damp dick that lied on her face with her thumb while sucking Hiccups nuts. She was doing this for about two more minutes.

Then Astrid finally suggested "Enough of foreplay, let´s get to the main part."

They smiled again, Heather put his testicles out, saying "Finally, now come on and fuck me, Hiccup!"

She turned around and got on all four, showing him her butt. "Oh yea." he said cheerfully. Hiccup grasped his erected member, kneeled behind Heather, positioned his cock behind her pussy and slid right into her.

"Oh my...you wild beast oh.." Heather moaned.

Hiccup laughed, grasped her thighs and pumped his dick in between her inner walls. "Ugh..Heather, you are so tight, oh it´s so ah." he said to her.

"Yea, pound me hard!" she replied.

As he was fucking her wet slit, the drops of her juices were sloshing and spraying his crotch. Astrid suddenly overstepped Heather. She was standing straight, but because Hiccup was kneeling, Astrids pussy was right in front of his face.

Her scent was naturally attracting him, so he didn´t hesitate. Hiccup strained his neck and began to lick her. His tongue entered her pussy, tasting her flavour. Astrid hummed as he teased her sensitive spots.

She bowed and leaned on Heathers sweaty back. "Lower yourself Heather, it will get deeper that way." Astrid advised her, while pushing her down with half of her weight.

In the end Heather followed her instructions and got on her elbows. And she never regret that ever since. Her lower position helped Hiccup to penetrate her easier. Thanks to that he could increase the pace significantly.

He went faster and faster, not showing any evidence of exhaustion or tiredness. Both of the girls were moaning from ecstasy. Astrids juices started to leak out of her, running down Hiccups chin and neck as he licked her sensationally. This went on for several minutes. Until finally Heather felt like she might cum. "Ugh hurry, harder!" she begged him.

Hiccup took all his strength, ravishing Heathers cunt as best as he could, slamming their tights together recklessly. She felt she is at her limits. Heathers inner walls squeezed Hiccups sex extremely hard, making him cum as well.

His seed filled her quickly. Heather collapsed with her face on the ground from all the enjoyment she felt in that very moment. Hiccup shortly followed her, landing on top of her body. They both breathed heavily.

"Wow, that was...amazing." Heather whispered intermittently.

"Yea and that´s not even the best part." Hiccup responded, grabbed her shoulders and forced her down on the grass.

"What are you talking about?" she asked nervously.

He grinned, pulled his dick out and his seed escaped from Heathers pussy. He then moved up just a little bit and thrusted his member into her asshole, saying "This."

She yelled with awe. "Oh no, not there...ahh!" Heather whined.

"Oh yea...you are even tighter here, hmm oh..fuck!" Hiccup groaned as her guts squeezed his cock tightly. Heather tried to slip out, but he was holding her firmly, not giving her a chance to escape.

Heather was moaning loudly as Hiccup pounded her ass. Astrid sat on the ground in front of her face.

"Stop screaming and better lick my pussy." Astrid ordered.

Astrid had her lap right under Heathers face, so she didn´t have a choice. "Go on bitch, lick it!" Astrid demanded.

Heather didn´t want to do it, but they eventually forced her to lick it. "Bu...but.." Heather protested.

"Just do it!" Astrid interrupted her and pushed her head down on her wet slit. Heather whined, but in the end she did as Astrid wanted. She pulled her tongue out and licked her pussy lips slightly.

Heather moved her tongue up and down, teasing Astrids sensitive spots. Her taste was making her horny, she almost forgot on Hiccup fucking her ass. But not really. His cock hardened as he grinded her guts hard.

He was slamming her butt balls deep. Her tight hole became lose as he banged her nonstop. She also gave up fighting back and just licked Astrids pussy while moaning from pleasure.

Hiccup straightened and looked into Astrids eyes. "So, do you enjoy her?" she asked him.

"Oh yea, she is really tight, come here." he answered and kissed Astrid passionately, while still thrusting his cock into Heather.

00000

Meanwhile Toothless ravished Windshear from behind with pleasure. Her juices were sloshing on his huge black balls. The dragons were groaning and roaring loudly.

Despite Windshear was relatively small dragoness, she has no problem with taking all of his large cock and enjoy it a lot. She wanted to change the position, so she made two steps forward, which made his member slip off.

Toothless had a confused expression on his face. Windshear bypassed around him, stood on her back and pushed Toothless on his back with her front paws. He was lying there with his huge dick resting on his belly.

When he realised what was her plan, his confused dumb look turned into a horny smile. Windshear overstepped Toothless dominantly. She placed her front paws on his shoulders, holding him on the ground.

She then slowly lowered her lap onto his cock. Windshear moved her bottom parts forwards and backwards, teasing and lubing his penis with her wet labia.

She was doing it for about 2 minutes while they stared into each others eyes. It was making him so hard, he couldn´t continue like this any longer. Toothless grasped Windshears back and pressed her onto his chest, licking her mouth and face.

He lowered his pelvis a little and thrusted his erected member right into her. Both of the dragons moaned from pleasure. He was grinding her inner walls as he moved her back and forth.

Windshears juices were leaking down his rod. All the mass of his member went in and out rapidly. She was riding him like no one before. Their tails were plaited together. All the muscles worked in the motion.

After a while of reckless fucking a bulge showed up on his cock. Toothless knew he is at his limits, but didn´t want to finish just yet. He quickly turned over and threw Windshear on her back, right below him.

Toothless got above her and thrusted forward, burying his dick inside her cunt. He pushed it in with force and full weight. His back paws were digging into the ground as he pressed into her.

Toothless pushed it all the way and began to increase the pace. Windshear was losing it. Her loud moans echoed through the mountains. He was shortly going as fast as he could.

But she was too tight and he couldn´t hold back any longer. Toothless moaned as loud as Windshear and his dick erupted into her womb. Both of the dragons respired quickly.

Toothless lied on top of her and licked her up lustfully, as well as she licked him. After a while he pulled his knot as well as the rest of his pulsing cock out and most of his cum spurted spurted in, escaped her body.

The dragons got on all four again and watched their riders having fun together.

00000

Hiccup pounded Heathers ass, which was making her lose her mind. Astrid fondled her hair as Heather licked her pussy.

Heather was overwhelmed by all of it. Suddenly Hiccup felt her anus stopped squeezing his cock. "Wha...what happened?" he asked.

"I don´t know." Astrid responded. Heather didn´t move a muscle. They got off her and rolled her on the back.

"I think she passed out." Hiccup said.

Astrid checked the blood pressure on her neck and answered "Yea, it was obviously too much for her to handle. Which leaves you just for me."

Hiccup expressed a horny smile, walked to Astrid and kissed her again while squeezing her butt. She grasped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up. She crossed her legs behind his waist for more stability.

He took his member, placed it under her slit and slammed her right onto it. She moaned into his mouth the moment he did so. Hiccup pressed Astrid onto his body and bounced her up and down in a keen motion.

Her long golden hair jumped over her spine wildly. Her hard nipples rubbed against his chest as he moved with her. Astrids female liquids were soaking his cock that was thrusting into her.

Those fluids just leaked everywhere. Their sweaty bodies were rubbing each other. As they became really wet, their sex made a loud pattern. They were fucking and kissing each other without a pause for about 10 minutes like that.

He knew she is going to cum soon, so he gave it all he could, rapidly pounding her slit. She stopped kissing him and placed her chin onto his left shoulder, groaning into Hiccups ear. "Oh god...Hiccup I´m..I´m cumming aaahhhhhh!"

As she screamed like that, her inner walls contracted and tightened firmly. Seconds after that her pussy ejaculated a large amount of fluids. She squirted recklessly all over the place. Waves of pleasure washed over her mind.

But he couldn´t hold back either. "Me too hmmm!" he moaned as he filled her with his hot cum.

She still hold to him, respiring quickly. Astrid looked into his eyes, saying "I love you Hiccup."

He smiled and kissed her passionately. After they finished he helped her get on her feet. Both of them were dirty from all the sweat and other liquids. "We should get clean." Astrid suggested.

"Yea, we should...look, there is a pond!" Hiccup responded, pointing forward. They looked at Heather and saw that she was still unconscious. An evil plan hatched out in Hiccups mind.

"Help me with her, grab the legs and I grab the arms." he told to Astrid.

She agreed and grasped Heathers ankles, whilst Hiccup took her wrists and together they lifted her up. They walked with her naked motionless body to the pond.

"And one and two and hop." Astrid said as they swung heather. Then they threw her directly into the middle of the pure water. Heather immediately woke up and yelled from shock as the cold water touched her skin.

Heather got her head on the surface as fast as she could, shouting on them "Aaaahhhh you assholes!" They both laughed to her loudly. Hiccup stepped behind Astrid and pushed her right after Heather.

Astrid yelled as she flew directly into the pond. As she fell into the water, she made a huge splash, pouring some of the water out of the pond. As she got her head on the surface, she was pissed as well. "You jerk." Astrid yelled to him.

Hiccup laughed even more and said with tears in his eyes "I am your jerk." and he jumped right after them, spurting even more water out. It was cold, but not that much.

They approached to each other. Heather suddenly pushed the water with her hand onto Hiccup face. He laughed and returned her the favour. Astrid joined the fight and spurted the water on Heather as well.

Soon they were sloshing it onto each other like little kids. They were playing like that for a while, until they eventually got bored with it. "Astrid, Heather, stop it." Hiccup pleased desperately.

The girls winked onto each other and splashed onto Hiccup one more time in the same moment. Then they swam to him. He hugged both of them and kissed Astrid, then Heather and back to Astrid.

They washed each other with hands in the pure pond splendidly. Hiccup didn´t leave a spot of their bodies untouched. They were cuddling underwater for few minutes. When everyone was cleaned and massaged, they got off the pond.

"Do you have something to wipe the water off?" Hiccup asked Heather.

"Yea, I do." She answered and walked to Windshear. She pulled out a small furry skin probably made of yak of her bag. They walked to her and Heather gave Hiccup the skin, turned around and asked "Will you wipe me please?"

"Sure." he answered and took the fur. Hiccup began to rub it against Heathers black hair to dry them. Then he went down her neck and back. He moved the fur slowly and softly, cleaning her back. He wrapped the fur around both of her arms and dried them as well.

He then moved it forward, wiping off her breasts and stomach. She sure liked this kind of treating much more as she moaned slightly. Hiccup went down and cleaned her private spot as well as her firm butt.

Hiccup finished with her long legs and moved to Astrid. When Heather was dry she began to put on her clothes. He cleaned Astrid in the same way. And when he finished with her, the fur was soaked with water. Astrid took her own clothes and worn it.

He wrung the skin and cleaned himself with it. The he handled it back to Heather, who put it back into the bag. They all wore their clothes and Heather began to speak.

"Thanks guys, I haven´t had this much fun for years, but I gotta go now."

Both Hiccup and Astrid were shocked. "But why?" he asked.

"I am a lone she-wolf. I can´t live with you in your village." Heather explained.

"I see, will we meet again?" Hiccup asked sadly.

"Sure we will. I will find you if I have trouble. Stay safe guys." Heather answered.

She caressed Windshear, saying "Come on girl, let´s go."

Her dragoness groaned in protest, clearly showing she wants to stay with Toothless. "I know, but we have to." Heather said sadly.

The two dragons licked each others faces one last time for goodbye. Heather climbed on Windshear and they flew away.

"So, how was she bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless cheerfully. His black dragon groaned with pleasure. "Yea, I thought so." he added.

Astrid and Hiccup climbed Toothless and together they flew in the opposite direction, aiming for the village. "It´s sad she won´t stay with us, I like her." Astrid said.

"Yea, I will miss her too, but We´ll see her again. We will." Hiccup persuaded her.

 **Author notes:** Sorry it took that long, but this is the longest chapter yet. I feel like I am writing the same shit for about 9 months. And I also feel like I am not making the story any better. Please write me an honest review, so I can get better at something. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one is ready.


	5. Fun at Thorstons

**Chapter 5**

 **Fun at Thorstons**

 **Author notes:** First: Improve me, write a review! Second: I actually never though It will get this far. After all those suggestions I decided to make this chapter about comforting Ruffnut. It also features Gustav Larson. And I think the characters included don´t matter too much. It would be just as hot if I named all the characters completely differently.

Ruffnut was still devastated. She walked with shame over the rocky road into her house. The guys pretended like nothing happened. All of them went in another direction.

She was alone and sad. Soon she arrived to the door of her house. Ruffnut opened them, which made them creak a bit and then she walked in. The house was empty, so she walked up the wooden stairs.

Then she fell onto her bed, while staring at the ceiling. The moment Ruff got into her bed, she began to cry. Her snivel got louder and stronger. Tears leaked over her face.

Her cries and groans of sadness echoed through the house. Snuffle began to escape her nose. The only thing she could think of was that after all these years the guys just raped her.

(What happened to them, they were able to do something like that? And the worst thing of all...Her brother joined them. She always was his twin and despite they were arguing about everything quiet often, they were always helping each other.)

And then he just put his cock inside her mouth. She still felt the taste on the tip of her tongue, reminding her that terrible event. Ruffnut soaked sleeves with her tears.

She cried there, curled up in a ball, until she calmed down. Time flew like a river and suddenly it was noon. Ruff picked herself up from the bed and slowly walked to the door and outside.

All the other Vikings went into the great hall, so she went as well. It was time for lunch. Ruffnut was starving. She picked up a wooden bowl and spoon. Then she joined the queue.

Gobber was pouring one ration of vegetable soup after another out of a huge metal pot. The queue was moving quickly. He filled her bowl to the brim. She thanked him for that.

Then Ruff saw Tuff, Fishlegs and Snotlout sitting at one of the tables, talking and laughing loudly. She frowned and chose an abandoned table near the wall.

Ruffnut sat down and began to eat the soup hungrily. It was a sheep broth with carrots and tomatoes. She was busy with eating, but noticed someone sit next to her.

She pointed her eyes on the person and recognised Gustav Larson. "Hi Ruffnut, how are you?" he asked her cheerfully.

Ruffnut thought for a second before she responded "Well...um fine I guess." but she said it with such a sad tone, that Gustav immediately knew something was wrong, but didn´t make that noticeable.

"Ok...and what about the soup? Is it good?" he asked.

"It´s meh." Ruff mumbled.

Gustav swallowed a spoon of the soup. "Yea, would it kill them if they put some meat into it?" he called out crisply. She quietly agreed with two nods.

"But it´s something." he added with positive spirit and swallowed it as fast as he could. When Gustav finished, he waited for Ruff to eat her portion. When she ate it all and began to stand up, he asked her "Wanna go for a walk?"

This question really caught her off guard. "Ok..." She responded insecurely.

They walked to the door together. Gustav opened them and said "After you." While allowing her to pass easily. This small gesture made her cheer up a little.

When they walked out of the great hall, Gustav offered her his hand. She nervously accepted it and twisted her fingers with his. He smiled at her with fascination.

Together they walked through the village and saw all the Vikings working and dragons helping them or wondering around. It was beautiful sunny day, which was quiet unusual on Berk.

As they got out of the village they saw a plain filled with red flowers. Gustav picked one up and gave it to Ruff. "Thanks" she said, while accepting it. She sniffed to the flower and commended the scent.

"The sea is beautiful today isn´t it?" Ruffnut asked him nervously.

"Yea, I love those waves crushing the isle." Gustav responded childishly.

She smiled at him and said "You know, it was nice to hang out with you for a while, thank you."

"You are welcome, but tell me, is there something wrong?" he asked.

Ruffnut released her hand out of his grasp quickly. "No, nothing." she tried to deny.

But Gustav didn´t believe her. He grabbed her shoulders and looked straight up into her eyes. "Look, I know something happened to you, what was it?" he insisted on his previous question.

She tried to escape his look, but he held her in place, forcing her to say it.

"OK...the guys raped me, you happy to know now?" Ruff said angrily. Gustavs hands shook and weaken. He hugged her tightly, pressing his forehead on her chest.

"I´m so sorry. I didn´t know that." he said with shock and started crying. She hugged him and began to cry as well. They were standing there like that for about a minute.

Gustav sobbed and asked her quietly "Who did it to you and did they hurt you?" She jolted a little when she remembered how badly they treated her.

"It was Snotlout, Fishlegs and my brother, but I think I am physically all right." she answered.

"Your brother too?!" he asked incredulously.

Ruff nodded and sadly said "I know it´s terrible. But I feel better now, thanks to you Gustav."

He smiled at her and responded "Well that´s what are friends for. I will always be here for you Ruff."

She smiled back at him and asked "It´s not that late yet. Wanna come to my place?" Gustav gladly agreed.

They walked back to the village. As they arrived to Thorstons family house, Ruffnut opened the door. It was still empty. "Come in." Ruff invited Gustav.

He went in and put his curled horned helmet on a table like she did. He now saw the full length of her blond ponytails that were reaching way down to her pretty ass.

He followed her upstairs and sit next to her on the bed. "You have nice house, it looks cosy."

She laughed and responded "hah it´s nothing special."

Gustav looked around and noticed a bunch of papers under her pillow. "What´s this?" he asked her curiously while holding the papers.

"Oh it´s nothing really." Ruff told back cautiously.

"But I really wanna see." he said while she took it from him.

"Oh do you?" She asked him seductively whilst hiding the papers within her bra.

Gustav stumbled asked Ruff with hesitation "You really want this?"

She grasped his hands and placed them on her breasts, saying "Yes."

He squeezed them softly, while moving closer to her. They kissed few times. Her bust was soft and smooth. She was fondling his back and dark hair.

He felt like he´s hardening from it. When the finished the kiss he asked "Aren´t you unsecured after your rape?"

Ruffnut didn´t hesitate for a second and answered "No, not with you Gustav, just be gentle okay?"

He nodded and carefully undressed her vest and then the grey dress as well. Ruff aimed her arms up, so he could remove it easily. After he undressed Ruffnuts top he revealed her nice tits.

He threw the clothes with the papers on the ground in the heat of passion and immediately paid his attention to Ruff. She returned him the favour and undressed his green vest and shirt.

Ruffnut exposed his chest. His body was a bit skinny. Gustav hugged Ruff and began to kiss her all over her face and neck, which was making her moan.

He then looked into her eyes and winked at her. Gustav put his left hand under her skirt. She laughed and said "So you understood it. Good boy." Then she kissed him on his lips.

He began to play with her pussy lips and clitoris with his left hand, while massaging one of her breasts with right hand. Ruffnut carefully moved her right hand towards Gustavs pants.

She slipped under them and touched his member, which made him moan a little. Ruffnut liked it, so she continued and wrapped her fingers around his already hard cock.

She tried to squeeze it, but she just couldn´t, because it was so solid. "Gustav...you are already this hard?" Ruff asked him with a bit of dismay.

"For you Ruff...every time." He told back with a horny grin. She started to move her hand up and down.

"Ugh...you are so hot!" Gustav groaned from pleasure. "And wet." he added as he pulled his hand from under her skirt. His fingers were covered with her love juice.

"Hahaha yea, you like it don´t you?" Ruff asked with amusement.

He licked his fingers clean and answered "I love it!" Ruffnut giggled and kissed him again. Gustav blushed as he unexpectedly jizzed in his pants.

"What the...? You came already?" Ruff asked worriedly. She pulled her hand out of his pants and saw his sticky sperm on her fingers.

"Well I did. BUT I can go multiple times." Gustav said shyly.

Ruffnut sucked her fingers clean and said "You taste nice, better then my brother for sure."

This sentence shocked him. "WHAT?! I really didn´t need to know THAT!" Gustav said affronted. Ruff laughed as her plan to offend him worked perfectly.

She then lied back and told him to eat her out. "Gladly." he answered.

Gustav pulled down his dirty pants and left them on the ground. Now he was completely naked. He knelt on the floor next to the bed and helped Ruff to remove her skirt.

She connected her legs and aimed them above his head. Gustav pulled her skirt up and threw it on the ground as well as the rest of their clothes.

As he looked back on Ruff, she spread her legs and he saw her beautiful pink wet pussy. "Nice." he said while smiling delightfully. Ruff lured him closer with her index finger.

Her crotch was right in front of his face. He moved closer and licked her slit slightly. Its taste was so fierce, so fresh. Gustav moved his tongue between her lips.

Ruffnut was enjoying it a lot. She stretched her arms and began to fondle his dark hair as he was pleasuring her. Ruff pulled him even closer while moaning his name.

While licking her, Gustav jerked off his cum-covered penis with his right hand. He moved a little higher and began to suck on her clitoris, which amplified the loudness of her groans.

His cock was getting hard again. He began to lick her pussy recklessly. Ruffnut felt like she is melting. "Right there, faster...Aaaahhhh!" Ruff screamed from pleasure.

He continued for several seconds until Ruffnut squirted on his face. "Wow, I´m all wet from you." Gustav said with a smile, while her juices dripped down from his chin.

She laughed out loudly and said "You look funny like that."

Gustav grinned and asked "Are you ready for the main part?" She looked a bit worried, but nodded as agree. Gustav stood up and placed his member in front of her tight cunt.

He suddenly realised that there are some blonde hairs on top of her vagina, but his member is totally hairless. Gustav wondered for a second and asked "Why my cock isn´t hairy?"

She looked down a bit to see and responded "It´s okay, it will grow when you get older, I actually think it´s kinda cute you don´t have any." This answer satisfied his curiosity.

He began to insert it inside her, but Ruff stopped him with palm on his belly, while saying "Wait!"

He was confused and asked "Why? What´s wrong?"

She stood up and answered "Nothing, I would just like to go easy at first, lie on the bed." Ruffnut grabbed his shoulders and carefully placed him on her spot.

His dick was standing high. Ruffnut positioned herself above it and slowly lowered her bottom parts down. Her wet pussy was dripping onto his cock.

Gustav grasped her butt cheeks and pushed her down gently inch by inch. She groaned as more of his manhood explored her insides. But after all he was all in.

She smiled on his beaming face. "You happy?" he asked with care.

"Yea, I am so happy ugh yeaaaa!" Ruffnut moaned at him as she began to move. Gustav squeezed and caressed her pretty ass.

"You look gorgeous like this darling." he said lovingly.

"Awwww that´s so sweet of you." She responded with grace. Ruffnut was bouncing on top of his big dick. She placed her hands onto his shoulders for better support.

He was pushing it all the way and began to increase the pace. Gustav was grunting as her inner walls stimulated his manhood. "Come to me." he begged her.

Ruffnut leaned on his chest and started kissing him. He began to cosset her spine as well as her two blonde ponytails. Their tongues moved along each other sensationally within their mouths.

Soon she rode his dick with max speed, making very intense pattern. Gustav pulled her out and whined loudly "Aaahhhh Ruff hmmm!"

She felt his cock spurting jizz deep inside her womb. "Damn it Gustav, can´t you last a little longer? I want an orgasm as well!" She said angrily.

"You want to cum? I´ll make you scream from your orgasm!" he said with such a fervour she never saw in him. Gustav flipped her over and forced her down on her back.

He didn´t even pulled his dick out. He just started pushing it into her. His cum was leaking out of her slit as he pounded her. "Yea, now you get it...ohhh!" Ruff encouraged him.

Her legs wrapped around his butt tightly. Gustav felt his member ache, but he didn´t want to disappoint her again, so he gave it all he could. Their bodies started to sweat a lot.

Gustav was squeezing both of her tits, while sucking her right nipple. Ruffnut was in ecstasy. He was making her moan from pleasure so loudly, he was afraid that someone might hear them.

Her pussy was gushing out her juices. The warmth of her insides made him as hard as a rock. "Ah, yes right there Gustav!" she begged him.

Ruffnut suddenly pressed her legs and arms, squeezing him tightly as she reached her orgasm. Her pussy tightened and squirted again. A huge amount of liquids leaked out of her.

The bed was getting wet and started to soak all the juices inside. Gustav turned again and they accidentally fell off the bed. Both Ruffnut and Gustav laughed to that.

"Let´s do it from behind." he suggested. Ruff agreed and leaned on the wet bunk with her legs spread. He knelt in the gap between her legs and inserted his huge manhood into her pussy.

It went in and out smoothly. Gustav held her waist with both of his hands. He slammed their hips together fiercely. "Oh god, right there!" Ruff shouted.

"Yea, scream for me!" he demanded.

"Gustaaaavvv!" she screamed from the top of her lungs while her legs shook and short stream of her juices spurted out of her slit on the ground.

Both of them were gasping for air. Gustav felt like he can´t last much longer either. He fucked her in the pussy for few more seconds and released all cum he had left right inside her.

From the exhaustion and hormones flowing through his body, Gustav fell on Ruffnuts back. She looked at his elated face and said "You are the b..."

Before she could finish her sentence, she was silenced by his lips, kissing her deeply. He was also gently playing with her mature bust. When they finished their passionate kiss he said "No, you are." and pulled his penis out of her.

His cum-covered member just swung in the air, while the rest of his spunk slowly leaked out of her cunt on the ground. They rested onto each other for a minute or two speechless.

After that magical moment Gustav stood up and helped Ruff as well. "So, do you feel better now?" he asked her curiously.

"Yea, much better, you were amazing." she replied and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back as well. Ruffnuts breasts were pressing on his chest.

After that they began to collect their clothes, which was all over the floor and started to wear it. When Gustav was dressed he found the papers on the ground and picked them up.

Ruff stood behind him and asked suspiciously "You still want to know what is in them don´t you?"

He quickly looked into them, but couldn´t find anything. It was empty. "Hey, you have tricked me!" Gustav said indignantly, while turning around and facing her.

"Yea, I have, but did you mind?" Ruffnut admitted as well as kissing his face and teasing his crotch with right hand.

He showed a perverted smile and answered "Nah, how could I be mad on you?"

He kissed her again for the last time. "I think you should go before someone finds out you were here." Ruff suggested.

"You are right, I better go." Gustav said.

He went down the stairs, grabbed his helmet and went to the door. But he just had to ask "Do you think we can do it again?"

Ruffnut chuckled and said "You bet we can."

"Can´t wait!" Gustav called back as he was leaving the house.

When he opened the door, he met her brother, who was just entering the same time. "Hey, Gustav, What are you doing here?" Tuffnut asked questioningly.

"Oh hi, Tuff I was...nothing, I gotta go now." Gustav said in hurry and walked out quickly.

"Pff whatever" Tuffnut grouched. He walked inside and he postponed his helmet. Then he walked upstairs and found Ruffnut sitting on her bed. She didn´t even say hello to him.

"Still sulking about the rape huh?" he asked, but got no answer.

He stepped on the ground and almost slipped. "Why is the floor so wet?" Tuff asked angrily.

"I don´t know, maybe because you are a fucking asshole!" Ruffnut screamed at him.

"Okay, jeez..." he told back, while thinking he would fuck her asshole. He went to his bed, lied in and fell asleep immediately.


	6. Surpirse attack (no sex)

**Chapter 6**

 **Surprise attack**

Spoiler alert: **no sex** in this one.

 **Author notes:** So the finals are over and I had time to write this. I know the story is not moving anywhere, so I will try to change that in the following chapters. This chapter will follow chapter 4. I am also sorry for the content of this chapter to all HTTYD fans. Go on, throw some hate on me, I deserve it.

Astrid and Hiccup mounted Toothless and lifted off. Their destination was clear, back to Berk. The sky was pale blue and the sun was still shining.

"When do you think we get there?" Astrid asked him.

"Within few hours I guess." Hiccup responded.

"Okay, I will take a little nap then." she said to him and leaned on Hiccups back, putting her head on him.

He smiled and spoke again "Heh good luck with that. Sleep well sweetheart."

He tried not to move very much for her comfort. As Hiccup looked behind his shoulder he saw her cute face, eyes shut with a little smile. She was asleep almost immediately.

It didn´t take that long and they were already above their village.

From the sky Hiccup noticed an unusual construction on one of the hills, he never saw before. He woke up Astrid and said "Do you see that?"

"Wh...what? Where?" Astrid asked sleepily.

"There." he answered and pointed his hand in the direction of the hill.

Toothless was getting ready to land. There was Gobber sitting on a chair of rather impressive mechanism.

"Hey Gobber. What is this thing? It grew here over night or what?" Hiccup asked confusedly while pointing on what was he sitting on.

"Hiccup, it´s nice to see you again." Gobber answered. "I call this beauty a backup plan."

After closer inspection hiccup realised it´s a giant crossbow. Its width was about twelve meters and the cord was at least half meter thick rope.

The arrow that was sitting in it was as big as a tree. "Why you built a giant crossbow? And why I don´t know anything about it?" Hiccup asked grumpily.

"Eh you know since the last attack of the alfa where we almost lost the ENTIRE VILLAGE, I decided to make this thing to prevent something like this happening ever again." Gobber answered proudly.

"I see. But we use it only as the last option. We don´t kill dragons any more. But how did you make it so fast Gobber?" Hiccup questioned.

"It took a while to make. But the villages helped me a lot and you haven´t been in the workshop for few days. So you know...we have been working and it´s done now." Gobber told back.

"How does it work?" Astrid asked inquisitively.

"Glad you ask." Gobber said with smile. "I sit here." while pointing on his stool, which was connected to the machine. "And there is a sight in front of my face." he continued describing his invention. "And last, there is a level that triggers the mechanism, which fires this god damned arrow into oblivion...or sends someone there." Gobber finished.

"It looks nice, but how you move it? It must weight like few tons." Hiccup kept on asking.

"I use my dragon Grump. Despite being lazy, he himself is capable of moving this thing." Gobber told back with a smile.

"Okay. I hope we´ll never have to use it. Well, see ya." Hiccup said goodbye.

"You never know." Gobber growled under his mustache.

Astrid took Hiccups hand while they walked together down the hill. "Don´t you think he is over reacting a bit?" she asked him.

"Maybe, but it´s Gobber and it´s better safe than sorry." Hiccup answered while doubting about the invention.

They were going to the village square, but suddenly the tremor began again.

The ground was trembling and about to break. Soon the soil started to split and grow in size. Everybody around screamed in terror and ran away from it. At last, the source of earthquake revealed itself.

"It´s the Screaming death!" Hiccup shouted loudly.

The terrifying white dragon got even bigger since the last time they saw it. Screaming death left a hole in the centre of the village at least ten meters wide.

Toothless fired a warning shot of plasma blast on it, but the huge dragon just ignored him.

Astrid reacted fast and ran towards her house as fast as she could.

"Keep it busy, I´ll get the others!" she shouted back at him. Hiccup nodded and climbed Toothless again. They flew above the ground and tried their best to get the screaming deaths attention.

"Hey! Here I am, take me!" He yelled at it. Screaming death screamed so loudly it disoriented Toothless for a while. It began to chase them.

But the Night Fury was too fast. The gigantic dragon couldn´t catch to them. They were looping around the isles, which was giving them some time. After about 2 minutes of relentless pursue the Screaming death gave up and turned around.

It was heading back to Berk. Toothless followed Screaming death and managed to overtake the giant beast. Within that short period of time many of the dragon raiders gathered in the air in front of their home, ready to protect it.

There was Snotlout on Hookfang, the twins on the Zippleback next to him, also Fishlegs on Meatlug under them. His mother on Cloudjumper and Astrid in the front, flying Stormfly, who looked quiet healthy now, as well as many other behind them.

All the dragons started shooting fire on the monstrous beast as it was nearing them. The fire balls were exploding on the Screaming deats face, but it wasn´t stopping.

It flew straight through the formation of dragons. Everyone managed to dodge its attack, but it was close. They kept on firing, but it seemed pointless.

The white dragon turned around and screamed even louder then before. Their dragons couldn´t stand it and began to lose control. The closest ones were affected them most.

The Screaming death flew directly onto Meatlug. She couldn´t concentrate on flying, so she was an easy pray. Screaming death opened its mouth and swallowed Meatlug and Fishlegs at once.

"Fishlegs! Nooooo!" they all shrieked in remorse. One of their best friends was gone just like that. The other riders looked broken, but Hiccup got an idea. "Everyone, lure it to the crossbow!"

Screaming death chose her next target and it was Cloudjumped with Valka on top of him. The giant crossbow was on top of he hill and Gobber was already trying to aim for the beast.

"Fly there!" Valka said to Cloudjumper, but he already headed that way. The Screaming death was nearing them. It was just few foots behind their tail. Valka could feel its breath on her back. It was very warm and smelly.

But the crossbow was near. Just few more swings of wings and they were facing it. Gobber was aiming on Cloudjumper, ready to pull the trigger.

In the last second Cloudjumped flew straight up and the screaming death flew right onto Gobber. With its eyes following the dragon, screaming death completely ignored the weapon that was aiming at her the whole time.

Gobber could see to the stomach of the beast trough its maw filled with drilling teeth. He was aiming at it and in one moment he pulled the leaver.

In less than a second, with loud swift sound, the giant crossbow released a huge bolt right into the screaming deaths mouth. It penetrated its throat and spine. The arrow than flew even out of the huge dragon and fell into the sea.

The Screaming death was falling in such a high speed, the momentum preserved and the gigantic dragon crushed into the crossbow and completely broke it.

Other riders gathered above the remains of Screaming death with dismay, if Gobber and his dragons somehow survived. But the giant dead dragon was just all over it. There was no way something under it was still alive.

After the dust settled, all of them landed near the huge corpse. With no sounds coming out of it, they took off their helmets and hold a minute of silence for the heroes who died that day.

Many of them couldn´t hold the tears and broke out crying. But Hiccup Haddock the third kept his head cool and said "We´ll get their remains to give them a proper funeral. Come on, grab something and help me!"

He took a sword and began to cut a line in the dead dragon, since the screaming death was so heavy, not even the dragons could lift her up, so they had to cut some of it away.

The other Vikings didn´t hesitate and grabbed whatever they had near. Swords, axes, pickaxes, shovels… Everyone stood somewhere near hiccup and began to cut into the screaming death.

Blocks of flash fell from the dead dragon, its blood leaked out like a river. After about twenty minutes of hard work of cutting trough the thick skin and scales of that beast, they got to the guts.

"I think this is the stomach." Hiccup said and sliced his sword into the giant organ. After a while it opened and gastric acids gushed out of it, with some rocks.

The content of the screaming deaths stomach began to show up, until all of a sudden they saw Fishlegs with Meatlug. Well, what was left from them.

There were pieces of their shredded bodies, melting in the acid. They almost couldn´t recognize Fishlegs face. "Such a horrible death." Ruffnut said with a tear in her eye.

Some Vikings picked up their bodies and took them on a safe place, while the others kept on clearing off the dead dragon.

"I guess we can pull it straight to the sea." Snotlout said. "Isn´t the corpse still too heavy?" Tuff doubted.

"We can try." Hiccup interrupted.

The Vikings and the dragons alike stood behind the Screaming death and began to push. "On one, two, three!" Astrid said to coordinate their effort. As they all pushed in the same time, the body moved.

Just a little, but it did. The escarpment was just few feet away and the Screaming death would surely fall because of its enormous weight.

As they worked together they managed to push it few more meters and finally over the edge. Screaming death fell into the ocean and sank deep under water.

With itself, Screaming death took a piece of the island, that crushed as the dragon was crushing into the edge. The weight caused huge Waves, at least a meter high and soon the water around the corpse began to change its colour in red.

After that they turned to the hill with the remains of crossbow. It was shattered all over the place. Pieces of wood were everywhere. Somewhere in that mess was Gobbers body.

They searched all over the hill and found it. His body was crushed and covered in blood, leaning over a hole in the ground.

His dragon Grump was crushed under the broken construction. It took them a while to extricate them from the rubble, but eventually they had them together.

The Vikings took the bodies to the harbour.

"This one." Hiccup commanded as he pointed his finger on one of the wooden ships. It wasn´t big or fancy. Just an old small fishing ship.

They went onto the ship and laid Fishlegs, Gobber, Meatlug and Grump onto the board. The whole Village gathered at the port to honour the memory of their fallen friends.

As they released the ship out on the see, Hiccup began to speak "What happened today was terrible, but the noble sacrifice of Fishlegs and Gobber will be remembered. I knew them both very well. They were good friends and good Vikings."

As he finished his dramatic speech, Astrid wanted to say few words as well "I knew Fishlegs since I was a little girl. He was always helpful and I Will never forget him. And Gobber...he trained us, looked after us as if we were his own children. May they rest forever in Valhalla."

Family members and friends of the fallen took a bow and fire arrows. After a brief moment of silence, they aimed for the boat and fired a salvo of fire as they traditionally did with their most important dead ones.

The ship began to burn and sailed towards the sunset. The view reminded Hiccup the death and funeral of His father Stoick the Vast about a year ago. Yet so early he had to go trough another dramatic experience.

 **Author notes:** I know this one was a bit different, but lemon returns in next chapter.


	7. Two girls one dragon

**Chapter 7**

 **Two girls one dragon**

 **Author notes:** Well once again sorry for last chapter. And that it took so long, you know school, procrastination and shit. This one includes a threesome with Zippleback and 0 story whatsoever. By the way did you know even posting written pornography is illegal? BTW I left an Easter egg or two in this chapter.

Shortly after the unexpected attack of Screaming death the Vikings began to work on the reconstruction of the island. After all there was nothing to wait for. They began working as soon as the plan was made.

The beast destroyed several houses in its rampage. A lot of villagers went into the woods to chop down some trees. Others started to clear out the debris that was left out of the destroyed houses.

Everybody lend a hand and worked hard until the dusk. A lot of work was done over the day. In the end most of the villagers gathered at the great hall which was untouched.

"We have done a lot of work today people. I know many of you lost your home today, but that is just the way it goes here." Hiccup said glumly.

"But where do we stay over the night?" some villager asked loudly, while others hummed in a similar way.

"I guess you will have to stay in the great hall temporarily, until we repair those houses. Try to get some sleep everyone. Good nigh." he said and left.

Most of the Vikings didn´t like it, but there wasn´t really another option.

Astrid looked around quickly and after few thoughts ran over her mind, she followed Hiccup to their house. She bumped into him halfway there and wrapped her hand around his waist.

Hiccup hugged her, looked at her sad face and said "Astrid, I..."

But she stopped him "No need for words." and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. After a short intimate while they walked as one to the house silently.

As they got there and opened the door, they realised no one was inside. Nor Valka neither Toothless. Only the two of them. Astrid and Hiccup walked upstairs to the bedroom.

It was already quiet late and sun was down few hours already. The fire was heating up the house from the hearth. Both of them began undressing. When they both were naked, Hiccup and Astrid lied under a furry blanket.

She lied close next to him, body on body and asked "How do you feel?"

Hiccup lookd on the ceiling and exhaled exhaustedly "Tired."

Astrid giggled a little and said "Yea we have been working all day. When do you think it is going to be done?"

Hiccup though a little and told her "I don´t know few days maybe. Can we just sleep?"

"Oh, I though we might enjoy ourselves before the sleep." she suggested and caressed Hiccups chest down to his belly.

But Hiccup grasped her inquisitive hand and said "I am sorry honey, not today."

She turned on him with a grim face and asked "Why not? You always wanted to do me. What´s wrong with you?"

"We can do it tomorrow, what do you think?" he proposed.

Astrid frowned and said "Well, I think I am horny now, not tomorrow, so...we gonna screw or not?"

Hiccup just denied her by shaking his head.

"Fine! Sleep well sissy." Astrid teased him and turned her back on him.

Hiccup closed his eyes, grunted and fell asleep very quickly, unlike Astrid, who felt the heat growing inside her, not allowing her to get any rest.

"Damn it, I really need this." She though for herself. Her red-hot body was sweating from the heat she felt.

After an hour when she could not close her eyes, Astrid tried to relieve herself. She placed both of her hands on her genitals and started playing with it.

She used the fingers of her left hand to gently circulate on top of her clitoris. The pads of her index and middle finger were rubbing softly over her sensitive cervix.

Hiccup was in a deep sleep by the time she started, snoring like a lumberjack.

He was distracting her a little, but she knew almost nothing will woke him up at this point.

She continued satisfying her private parts. Astrid began moaning from pleasure, shivering in bliss. After a short while she began using her other hand as well.

She pushed three of her fingers inside her wet hole, glazing the upper wall of her pussy. Astrid moved her fingers quickly and fiercely, sensing this great feeling filling her entire body.

Her heart beet quickened, spreading more blood across her whole being. Instead of cooling down, her body temperature was just rising. Under the blanket, sweating, but she couldn´t stop herself.

The pleasure began to build up inside her. Astrids mind went numb. Her mouth fully opened, nipples as hard as a rock. She moved her fingers in an increasing pace in order to make herself cum.

Astrids moans grew on intensity as drops of her pussy juice leaked out of her.

"Oh yes, hmmmm just a little more….aahhhhh!" she groaned as she squirted out twice in a spasmodic ecstasy. After several seconds the excitement began to diminish and Astrid realised she was kinda loud during her orgasm.

Then she turned her head and saw Hiccup still in a deep sleep. "Aww...you look so sweet when you are not awake." she whispered emotionally. Her part of the bed was soaked in sweat and vaginal fluids.

It became chilly under the blanket, so Astrid decided to get up. She looked out of the window and the darkness held dominion, black as death.

Astrid took a jug full of water and drank all of its volume. After about thirty gulps she emptied the jug and burped a little when she finished it.

"Ah, that was refreshing." she though for herself.

After a little hydration Astrid realised she is as naughty as she was before, maybe even more.

"Damn it, I need a dick right now." she determined surely.

Astrid took some clothes and went out of the house to find some. Nobody was around, so she aimed straight to the dragon stables. "Maybe Toothless won´t reject me." she thought.

After few minutes she arrived and sneaked into the barn. She couldn't see anything or any one. And out of the dark Barf and Belch came to her.

"Well hello boys." Astrid said and caressed both of their heads.

The two headed dragon moaned a little as her hands slid over their scaled neck.

"Damn it." she thought. Astrid dropped all of her clothes in just few seconds. She rushed to one head, hugging it tightly. Barf began to explore the depths of her mouth with his tight split tongue. Astrid thought its was rather weird feeling in her mouth, but let it move freely.

Astrid felt so horny, rubbing her clitoris over the scaled surface of Barfs neck.

Meanwhile Belches head extended and began licking Astrids anus. She opened her eyes wide as the slippery dragon tongue whipped few inches inside her ass.

Her moist cunt began dripping on the floor. The huge dragon began wiggling his tail and lightly stomping on the ground with one paw. Astrid pulled her head back, spitting The dragons tongue out of her mouth and said "You seem ready big boy, now slue." she said to them.

The dragon made a step back and rolled over on his back. It took a while till Astrid found his crotch. She couldn´t but giggle.

All she could see on the dragons crotch was a tip which wasn´t bigger then one inch. Yet it was covered in a thick layer of pre-cum.

Astrid gave it a single kiss and slowly inserted it inside her mouth. Her lips were grinding over Barfs and Belches flaccid member. Astrids tongue circled around his tip, licking the tasty semen.

Soon enough she left something is growing inside her mouth. She smiled and kept on sucking his cock. It was slowly extending. Astrid took a deep breath and encouraged him to hurry by glazing and slapping his sides with both of her hands.

His dick grew larger and wider. After a short while Astrid felt his tip inside her throat. She coughed, pulling out. "Now that´s better." she sighed. Astrid grasped that solid hot dragonhood with both of her hands and gave it a rough massage.

She could feel the blood pulsing within her hands. His cock had no skin, it was just red like a flame, blazing in passion. After a while of hand job the member enlarged even more and she knew he is ready to fuck.

Astrid climbed on the huge dragon while holding his cock in her hand. She carefully squat on top of his penis. Her legs were not even bent much and she was already touching him with her genitals.

She had horny smile on her face, her eyes ticked in between Barfs and Belches heads, hankering to see their reaction as she slowly pushed the member inside her slit.

The boys looked very aroused watching her naked sweaty body shivering As her insides were being filled. Both Barf and Belch had their lizard eyes open widely, blowholes inhaling quickly. But they looked really relaxed and seemed to enjoy what Astrid was doing to them.

The Viking girl moved even lower and felt the hot dragon member stirring her wet inner walls. "Oh yea...I needed this you know..." Astird said. Her pussy was moistening the long rod within her. The juices leaked down his staff like a waterfall.

She Waddled up and down slowly, satisfying her lust. There was still about 4 inches of his thick massive member left out. Belch pro actively leaned forward and began licking her hot body.

Barf on the other hand hesitated and just watched his other head doing good job. Astrid grasped Belches horns for better stability and began kissing his dragon face.

As Belch kept her busy, Barf extended his neck towards Astrids legs. Then he unexpectedly pulled her left calf. Astrid lost her balance and dropped all the way on his member.

She yelled from the shock as the cock penetrated her womb. She looked down and saw her pussy outspread wide open, like never before, holding the enormous penis inside.

Astrid tried to get back on her feet, but she couldn´t even bend her knees. Then Barf and Belch started moving their hips in small, but quick thrusts, shifting Astrid as well.

"Aaaahhh oohhhh! Please slow...down. Stop!" Astrid begged them.

After few more movements Barf and Belch stopped and waited for Astrid to catch her breath. After about twenty seconds of rest she began sliding forwards and backwards, just teasing the cock inside her with every movement she made.

Astrid smiled and asked "You like this?"

Both of the heads nodded in consent and allowed her to continue. She placed her right palm on her clit and began rubbing it hard. Astrid cried out from pleasure, face blushing like a tomato.

As she kept on twerking her pelvis, she felt his member twitching inside her pussy. Barf licked the insides of Astrids mouth while Belch teased her hard nipples, trying not to harm her with his sharp fangs.

After a long while of constant rubbing of genitals, Astrid felt the dick inside her is trembling, growing a bulge at the root. She pulled her face back in order to talk. "You wanna cum now don´t you?"

From the constant dragon groaning it was obvious. "Then come on, give it to me. Spray my pussy white!" Astrid begged.

Eventually Barf and Belch couldn´t hold it any longer and came into Astrid. "Ohhhh yeaaa!" she screamed from joy.

The cum quickly began to fill her belly, which was enlarging fast. Most of the jizz just gushed out in every direction under the pressure, covering Astrids ass and legs.

After about thirty seconds of instense orgasm Astrid asked "Help me on my legs will you?"

Barf offered her his horns. Astrid grasped them and he lifted her up. She felt a little dizzy, but mostly satisfied. Astrid felt like she cant hold herself up on her legs anymore.

She sat on top of the dragon, holding his cum-stained cock, which was still quiet hard, standing in between her legs. Their manly scent was turning her on again. Astrid hugged the member tightly and began licking and swallowing the cum off of his rod.

By this time she was covered in cum, saliva and sweat. But Astrid didn´t mind, just desiring more. Suddenly she realised something new. Another cock grew just under the one she was holding.

Astrid blushed, quietly saying "Another one? Hmmm interesting." she touched it stimulated the other penis gently.

She turned her head on Barf and Belch and mentioned a little louder "You two are full of surprises."

The other dick was growing fast and within few moments it was as erected as the one Astrid rode before. After few moments she stood up again to position herself on the cum-lubed penis she just fucked.

She slid down easily. The jizz was still hot and creamy. Astrid bounced on top of one cock and had the other one right in front of her face. She gave it a kiss and began to lick it wild. Her saliva was pouring down the erected dragon member.

They all had a wonderful while, until they heard a grind of the stable door. Astrid froze in terror as she looked to the entrance. And there she stood. Ruffnut Thorston, staring at Astrid as she was fucking and sucking off her dragon.

Ruffnuts face displayed a mixed expression of shock and anger. She asked furiously "The fuck are you doing here? Speak!"

Astrid pulled the glans out of her mouth and tried to explain quickly "You know it is not how it looks like I..."

"Oh really, why the hell are you mating with Barf and Belch then?" Ruffnut raised her voice.

"Ehmmm….Iiiii...was...horny?..." Astrid replied haltingly while shrugging her shoulders.

"But why you had to fuck MY dragon? And don´t you have Hiccup for that?" Ruff kept asking.

Astrid sighed and told her the truth "Hiccup was tired and I didn´t want to press him and here Barf and Belch just were here...waiting for me...did you know they have two cocks?" and she waved on Ruffnut with the front member.

Ruff was disgusted but curious at the same time. Eventually she encouraged herself to move forward. "Two? Oh really?" She asked Barf and Belch.

His penis was just at her fingertips. "Go on, touch it." Astrid urged her.

"Well I shouldn´t" Ruffnut hesitated. But Belches head bumped into her back and moved her a feet forward. Ruff grasped the huge cock with her fingers and both of the heads moaned in pleasure.

"But it´s wrong...unnatural, so stra..." Ruffnut was saying, but Astrid grasped her other hand and leaned forwards to kiss her on the lips to shut her mouth.

Ruff was very unsure what to do. Then Astrid pulled back. Cum was dripping out of Ruffnuts jaw. Completely spontaneously she hugged Astrid and kissed her back.

As they finished Astrid gasped for air and said "Heh I knew you would change your mind."

And Ruffnut answered "Well you live only once."

She removed her yellow vest and Barf pulled down her black shirt, revealing her hefty bust. "Oh my..." Ruff said while blushing.

Astrid watched her eagerly getting naked and began moving on the dragons rear dick again. The satisfaction was giving her a tingling grin.

Ruffnut pulled down her slightly torn skirt with ease and got ready for her dragon. She spat on the head and blurred her saliva over the top of Barfs and Belches cock with both of her palms.

But after all it had no great effect since the front penis was already well lubed with Astrids saliva and lots of pre-cum.

Ruff didn´t waste any more time and began sliding down Barfs and Belches slick member. "Oohhh FUCK its so thick." she shouted.

Astrid smiled at her in a horny way and said "I know right? let´s get you lower." She slowly guided her. Ruffnut was being filled with more and more of the hard dragon member. Until eventually it was all in.

Ruff was sitting on Barf and Belch in the same way as Astrid, legs spread around. Their clits were almost touching each other. They hugged tightly again and began kissing each others faces and chests.

The heat was building up all around them. The girls pleasured each other as both of them floated in ecstasy. "So..uh, you dig it Ruff?" Astrid asked curiously.

"You bet I do. Never thought it would feel this good..hmmm." Ruffnut answered cheerfully. After a short while Barf and Belch joined, each licking one babe.

Both Ruffnut and Astrid felt lost in their state of mind being washed by soap operas. Their erotic movements began synchronised like clockwork, moving up and down simultaneously.

Barfs and Belches penises were sloshing inside them. The dragon began pushing as well, giving them a little extra enjoyment. The girls were moaning like crazy.

"Ah As...Astrid I think...I think I´ll cum soon aaahhh." Ruffnut called out loud.

"Yea...you think...me too! Come here." Astrid said and pulled Ruffs lips to hers, kissing her lustfully. Within few seconds Ruffnut couldn´t hold back any longer and cried out in orgasm, her juices leaking down the front cock, moistening her legs.

Just a few moments later Astrid came hard as well, squirting all over Ruffnut. She was wet from head to toe. Barf and Belch gave them a little moment for rest.

"Ah I fucking love it." Ruff got out of herself.

Astrid laughed out loud, saying "I knew you might like it."

But within the blink of an eye things got moving. Barf and Belch began picking themselves up, which made the gals lose their balance.

"Ugh what´s wrong with him?" Ruff asked as she ended up lying on her back on the floor.

Astrid was directly on top of her and answered "I think he wants to change position."

Barf and Belch were on all four again and moved closer above Astrid and Ruffnut.

Astrid knelt, looked behind, grasped top cock and pushed it inside her slit. In the same time she guided the bottom one straight into Ruffnut. The mighty dragon didn´t falter any longer and pushed his glorious member deep inside the girls.

The force with which Barf and Belch were pushing was moving with both of them. Astrid almost couldn´t sustain kneeling. The dragon began picking up speed as he fucked their brains out.

Both Astrid and Ruffnut were nearing their limits of what they can take. The two cocks made sloshing sounds as they forced its way inside Ruff and Astrid.

They Groaned in pleasure as Barf and Belch ravaged them. "Yes, give it to me...oooh! That´s a good boy." Ruff screamed.

"Ugh fuck...harder, come on you can do it!" Astrid encouraged them.

Barf and Belch gone faster and harder, thrusting forwards in very quick motions. In the meantime love juices slushed out of them, further lubricating those dicks.

The members began to enlarge at the root again, creating bulges. After few more pushes Barf and Belch roared loudly and jizz spurted out of their cocks at the same time, filling both of the girls.

He pulled back several seconds later and both of the penises kept on ejaculating semen on them, covering Astrid and Ruffnut in cum.

After he was done, the girls respired heavily after that experience. Ruffnut looked on Astrids face, blushing and smiling and said "So much...ew right?"

Astrid looked down on her, laughed a little and kissed her on lips.

After they finished the kiss, Astrid asked "So, you don´t like, when it gets dirty?"

Ruff shook her head in disagreement. Astrid grinned and added "Well I just love it. All covered I feel...you know alive and slippery. It just feels funny when I cuddle with someone."

Ruffnut laughed and began fondling her with both of her hands. Astrid repaid her the favour and together they both snuggled in liters of dragon cum.

 **THE END**

 **Author notes** : Did you expect something better?….well so did I. Sorry if the Barf and Belch seems clunky, its hard to decide how is it grammatically correct. Is it he or they? Also front cock back cock? Hope it doesn´t ruin your experience. Like all the other mistakes as well.

I was also thinking about changing the cover picture, let me know in the reviews.


	8. Fly into the Storm

**Chapter 8**

 **Fly into the Storm**

 **Author notes:** I am kinda disappointed that nobody read the whole fanfiction and posted it on youtube. I decided not to change the cover picture since it looks really cute and over the years it became a sign of this story. This chapter could have been probably made a lot sooner...Nah who am I kidding, procrastination forever. Anyway enjoy some hot reversed dragon/human intercourse and BDSM. Also the intro is very short, so sorry for that. (BTW best chapter name I ever come up with. It´s an ambiguity.)

Hiccup rolls over the bed and slowly opens his eyes. When he finally woke up he realised that Astrid is no where near. He pulled the furry blanket off of himself and sat down.

"Weird, I don´t remember her leaving." Hiccup said aloud while putting on his metal leg. Within few minutes he got fully dressed and walked downstairs.

His mother wasn´t there either, so he went outside for a walk. The weather was mild and people worked on the reconstruction already. He walked trough the village, meeting familiar faces.

"Have you seen Astrid?" he asked Snotlout, but he shook his head and replied "Nah, what happened? Is there something rotten in your bed chief?"

Hiccup looked offended but didn´t make it clear. "Maybe Bonie...nah forget it." and he left him.

Snotlout went to the forest for wood and Hiccup went into Astrids hut. When he opened the door, he saw nobody except of Stormfly.

"Hi there." Hiccup greeted Stromfly and petted her on the nose. The dragon purred slightly.

"Have you seen Astrid?" he asked but obviously didn´t get an answer. Instead she began to sniff to him, walking around and making weird noises.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Hiccup asked nervously. And then Stormfly licked his pants.

Hiccup tripped over her tail and fell on his back, knowing what was going on. "Damn it! I really shouldn´t...but what the heck, if Astrid can, so can I!" He said, while getting back on his feet.

Hiccup closed the door to Astrids house and pulled down his pants, showing Stromfly his stiff member. The dragon looked excited and curious.

She tried to swallow his member, but Hiccup stopped her head and said "Sorry but I would prefer you not to do that with your teeth, better lie back."

Stormfly understood him and sat in front of a wall, spreading her legs in Hiccups direction. He took off his green tunic and knelt in front of her, carefully touching her private parts with his right hand.

The female dragon wailed slightly. Her slit was blazing with heat. Hiccups hand looked tiny compared to it. He fearlessly put his whole palm into her hot pussy and began massaging it from inside with all of his fingers.

She was noticeably liking it just from the joyful expression on her face. Her vagina was getting swollen and moist. Hiccup pulled out his palm out of her just to see it´s covered in her secret.

He Shoved it right back in and noticed her clitoris which was just begging for attention. He grasped it with his thumb and index finger, stroking it up and down.

Hiccup felt the clit getting bigger and wider. Soon enough it fit inside of his fist. He grasped it firmly and began stroking it fast up and down. It was almost as big as a small penis and as he worked on it, the female dragon screeched from pleasure.

"You like it don´t you?" Hiccup asked frisky and continued shoving his fist inside of her. Her scent was driving him crazy, he wanted more so he kept fisting her pussy hard.

Her fluids began pouring out slowly and after few minutes his hand was all wet and soggy. Hiccup pulled his right hand out and sucked on few of his fingers just from curiosity.

It tasted totally different then the girls he was with and he liked it. Hiccup swapped his hands and began fisting her with his left arm while stroking her clitoris with his right one. Stormfly was getting hotter so her insides were warming him up pretty good.

But nevertheless he kept on pleasuring her with his arms and even sucked on the tip of her huge clit. After a while he stopped and said "I always wanted to try this."

Hiccup then put his right arm inside as well and stretched her pussy open. His lungs took as much air as possible and he carefully inserted his whole head inside her. She looked quiet disturbed but his head managed to fit in just fine.

He was inside of her pussy to the neck. Hiccup only managed to lick her few times and he had to pull out, because he lacked oxygen. Hiccup´s face and hair were dripping with her juices. He took few deep breaths and said "Wow..that was, hehe something new."

His urge to fuck her was unbearable now. He wanked his hard erection few times and without warning he pushed it into her balls deep.

It felt so loose, he could pound into her and her walls would only tease him. But the heat was just as sufficient. Hiccup hugged her belly and with tears of pleasure he was pushing his dick in and out.

After all of that foreplay he was hard as fuck and ready to cum any minute now. He managed to do her for a short while, but it was just too much for him. His last few thrusts were extra intensive as he used all his strength in his legs to push forward. "Ughhh Damn...STORMFLY!...Fuck!" Hiccup Groaned loudly as he jizzed into her big hole.

Stormfly liked it as well but not as much as when he just fisted her. Hiccup swung beside Stromfly and tried to catch his breath. A bit of his spunk got out, but compared to the huge puddle of her squirt on the floor, it was insignificant.

00000

Meanwhile at the barn Astrid woke up in Ruffnuts clasp. She remembered what happened last night and carefully got out of her grasp in order not to wake her up.

Ruffnut still slumbered on the stone floor covered in spunk. Astrid smiled down on her and couldn´t help but silently say "Awwww that´s so cute."

She grasped her clothes and tried to get out of the stables quietly but barf saw her and made a silent shout. Astrid turned back on him and said "Don´t worry champ, this is not the last time." Then with a wink of her eyebrow she left.

Astrid walked the road but as she saw villagers she gone out of the way and cleverly sneaked to her house without anyone noticing. When she opened the door and closed them behind herself she was shocked by what she saw.

She was looking at naked Hiccup with Stormfly. "Hi..Hiccup, what happened here?" She asked with concern in her voice while walking to him.

"Astrid I...I got carried away." He said nervously while standing up.

She hugged him, putting her chin onto his shoulder and asked him "What happened to us Hiccup? When we were younger you had such a crush on me."

Hiccup chuckled a little and kissed her. "Yea I was crazy into you and I still am. It´s just we have been together for so long and it might not feel the same as at the beginning."

His words made Astrid fell insecure. "But I still love you as much as before." she said desperately.

He kissed her again and made it clear. "I didn´t mean it like that…I just though something little extra spicy could give our love life a spark again."

Astrid looked a bit surprised and from curiosity she asked "Heh and what would that little extra spicy thing be?"

Hiccup made a creepy giggle and whispered "You will see tonight." and kissed her on the lips passionately again while gripping her perfect tits.

She was thrilled and grasped his butt cheeks tightly, saying "Well then, I sure like surprises."

Astrid turned head on her dragon and asked curiously "So...was my girl a good fuck? Also your hair, it´s all wet, did you..?"

Hiccup laughed a little and answered "Yup, all the way, it felt really weird to have my whole head inside of her. You know all the heat and wetness all around my face...And what about you, Your skin is all sticky."

"No I don´t know….and about the stickiness….you know one thing lead to another and….Male zipplebacks have two dicks." Astrid told back.

Hiccup looked astonished and asked "Really, wow didn´t know that...so you fucked Barf and Belch?"

Astrid moved her head to confirm it.

"Oh well I guess I should have paid more attention to you last night." He said with grief, but kissed again regardless.

Then he asked "Would you like to fist her? She really likes it."

Astrid though for a second "What? Fisting...Stromfly? Bu..but I´m her rider, I shouldn´t."

Hiccup encuraged her "Oh come on it´s not so bad, give it a try." and placed her hands on Stormflys pussy. Both of them sat on the wooden floor.

"It´s still so hot." She said while fondling her dragons genitals.

"Just a little lower." Hiccup guided her hands. Both of them got one arm into Stormfly simultaneously. They started slowly but it became more and more natural as they continued.

"In and out." she muttered while moving their hands. Stormfly began to moan from pleasure again. "Yea, that´s a good girl." Astrid said while she started to rub her belly with her other hand.

Hiccup adjusted his hands speed to Astrids and together they enjoyed pleasuring her. After a while he extended his neck, beginning kissing and licking Stormflys clit and an area around it.

It felt like they were hitting the right spot since the dragons groaning intensified every minute. After him, Astrid as well got closer to lick the other side of hers dragons pussy.

They kept on stimulating her while her liquids made their hands more slippery. Both of them were licking one side of her huge clit. They were staring into each others eyes while smiling hornily.

Eventually their lips met and they didn´t move from each other for a long while.

Their hands were stirring Stormfly harder and faster with every thrust. Her groaning was getting louder and more intense with every second. Her orgasm was nearing. A minute after Hiccup and Astrid started kissing, she just couldn´t hold it any longer and came hard, washing the two lovers with her pussy juice.

Astrid and Hiccup pulled their hands out, breathing quickly. "That was...ahh thrilling." Astrid said to him.

He felt the same way. "Yea, I knew you would like it. We should take a swim in the sea, what do you say?" Hiccup suggested.

"Sure." she agreed. They stood up, both of them took a rug to cover themselves a bit and went out of the house. Stormfly rushed out right after them. Her fluids were still dripping a little from her vagina but she just ran and flew away.

Hiccup with Astrid went together hand in hand to the sea. There was no one to disturb them there so they left the rugs few steps away from the water and jumped right in.

The water was freezing cold as always, so they just wanted to wash the dragon cum out of themselves and get out. But suddenly they saw a flame far away. "You see that, what might it be?" she asked him.

"I don´t know, but we should check it out." Hiccup answered. But as they got out of the water, the flame moved very quickly and before they could take track of it, the tiny flame in the far was gone.

Both of them covered themselves with the rugs and went back to Astrids house quickly. When they got dry and wore their clothes she suggested "I will clean up this mess then I meet you at your place tonight, sounds good?"

Hiccup agreed and left. He saw Toothless sitting on a huge round rock several meters in front of him. "Hey bud!" he greeted him.

His black dragon ran to him as soon as he heard him. Toothless pushed him on his back and licked his face several times which made Hiccup laugh.

But he quickly stood up, pat him on the head and mounted Toothless. Together they lifted off and flew to the place where he and Astrid saw the flame.

They were flying high and low far and wide above the sea, but nothing was there but the waves. After about an hour of pointless searching Hiccup found nothing.

"Allright bud if there ever was something it is gone, let´s get back to Berk." he said to him and Toothless returned.

As they flew back Hiccup noticed a new ship in the dockyard. It was a small one with just single mast. It looked really simple and plain with the only decoration being dragon head carved at the front of the ship.

Hiccup knew he saw one ship like that but couldn´t quiet remember where it was. He decided to land in the docks and find out.

He dismounted Toothless and walked to it when he saw a familiar face. "Trader Johann! It´s been so long." He shouted and shook his hand firmly.

"Master Hiccup, what a surprise to see you again." Johann said back. Despite few more wrinkles that appeared on his face as well as several grey hair, Johann looked just as Hiccup remembered him.

"It´s been years Johann, where have you been?" He asked him with interest.

"Ehhhh...you know trading and sailing. I was also a prisoner for several years when some of my customers wanted a refund but I spent the money for more goods. Ahh the adventures never end." Johann longly explained.

He looked like he wanted to say much more but it would become endlessly boring, so Hiccup stopped him. "So what are you doing here, still trading?"

Johann confirmed and said "Oh of course I have plenty of items of the best quality, whatever you need..." but after a short pause he asked weirdly "Are you interested in something particular?"

Hiccup blushed and awkwardly said "Actually yes, I have been searching for something that I could surprise Astrid with."

The trader thought about it for a while silently. And then he spoke "Oh of course, I have plenty of funny tricks like for example this fake arrow and blood, it is hilarious when someone thinks you are hurt but you are not really, ahh there is an interesting story to this one..."

Hiccup discourteously slapped his palm onto his forehead and stopped him.

"No, no no That is not what I meant, I don´t need anything jesting. I just thought that you might have something that would surprise her, you know...in bed." he said the last part really quietly.

Johann looked surprised. "Ohhhh, this kind of surprise...I think I got exactly what you want." he responded and left him standing there for a while.

When Johann searched his tiny ship Hiccup looked around, admiring Johanns collection of goods. Within minutes Johann was back and he held several items.

"So this is a massage oil." he said and handed him a small bottle of yellow fluid. Hiccup opened the flask a dropped little of the oil on his hand.

"It is so smooth and silky." Hiccup said with enthusiasm.

Johann smiled and presented another toy. It was a piece of leather with a string. "What´s that?" He asked.

"That is a blindfold. Commonly used for more intimate and delicacy intercourse." Johann explained.

Hiccup nodded for him to continue. The trader then pulled a thin rope out of a leather bag. It was several meters long.

Johann laughed a with a littler perverse, saying "And this bad boy is used as a bondage when you don´t want her to move very much hehehe..."

Hiccup felt worse than awkward after hearing this. "hmmm okay….got anything else?"

Johann showed him two candles, saying "These are just common candles, for the atmosphere, though some women like how wax on their skin."

Hiccup looked even more surprised and asked "Isn´t that a little too much?"

The merchant shrugged and told him "I though you wanted to surprise her, anyway what else….Oh this thing." and he pulled out a whip.

"A whip?! No I am not going to use that." Hiccup denied.

"Are you sure? After all you can use it to lash livestock. Of course I don´t think of Astrid as livestock….I mean….you can always use a good whip."

But when he saw his uninterested face, Johann put the whip back. "There is one last thing I can offer you." and he pulled out a pretty wooden gag.

"Hmm interesting, sometimes I want her to be a bit more quiet, I´ll try it." he replied.

"Good choice master Hiccup. So what is it gonna be?" Johann asked.

Hiccup though for a while and then said "I´ll take everything but the whip. What is the price?"

Johann inserted all of those items in a brown pouch and immediately answered "1 ex."

Hiccups Eyelid moved away from each other as his surprised expression indicated he doesn´t like the price. "But what ex? I didn´t date any girl before I met Astrid. Also slavery is forbidden. What do you mean by that?" Hiccup asked confusedly.

"Ah forget it. I will give it to you for free if you let me stay here for two more day, then I set sail. Probably to south, it´s getting very could out here." Johann responded.

Hiccup spoke with confusion and took the purse "Well okay, stay as long as you like then. I always like something that is free. Also by any chance, have you seen some fire on the water?"

Johann claimed he had not. Hiccup smiled, shook his hand and wished him "Never mind, enjoy you stay at Berk."

And he responded "Thank you, enjoy your new toys."

To finish their small talk Hiccup just said "Fairwell Johann." and left the ship hastily.

Hiccup walked to the centre of the village and found out that almost everyone is working on repairs. But he wanted to get to his house and get everything ready for the big night, so he didn´t refrain.

After a short stroll he got back into his house. He opened the door and found his mother at the table. "Oh hey mom, I didn´t knew you would be here." he said.

"Where else should I be?" she asked back sarcastically. Then she noticed his pouch and questioned "What do you have there?"

Hiccup stopped and tried to get her attention off of his new toys. "Ugh this oh it´s nothing….you know just some tools of mine."

His mother raised her eyebrows and said "Really? Then show me what you got."

Hiccup realised it was pointless and he just gave her the pouch. She opened it and looked very surprised. After she got everything out, Valka just asked "You bought this for Astrid?"

He confirmed with an ashamed grimace oh his face. "Well...yes, I just...I just though we need a little extra spark for ourselves." Hiccup awkwardly explained.

Valka suddenly looked really surprised and told her son "But why? I thought you two are happy together?"

Hiccup immediately agreed "Of course we are. She is awesome and I am lucky I have her. it´s just that we wanted to try something new."

His mothers face was amused. "And where did you get these items of...pleasure?" she asked him curiously.

"I got them from trader Johann." He answered.

"Oh Johann, I remember him when he was young, but I haven´t seen him for years. How does he look? Where is he?" Valka demanded answers.

"Well he is in the shipyard and he looks...older." Hiccup replied.

Valka laughed a little and said "Good, Then I will have a talk with him."

Then she invited him to sit down next to her. When Hiccup took the seat she took a deep breath and said "I think I should tell you something about Stoick, from the time before you were born."

Hiccup felt like he doesn´t want to hear it, but he didn´t have a choice.

She sighed and began "You know, when I met your father I was 19 and he was at his best years. Pretty much as you remember him, just a bit stronger and wilder."

He stopped her, asking confusedly "Why are you telling me this?"

Valka frowned a little and strictly answered "Well so you would know. But that´s not all."

She continued "I guess you want to use all of this tonight..."

Hiccup gulped and shamefully admitted "...well...yes…."

Valka nodded and told him "Stoic was a fierce Viking, as on battlefield as in bed. The first night we were together he lifted me up with his right hand and on his shoulder he carried me into his lair."

Hiccup began looking rather interested as she kept on describing their first night "He literally threw me onto the bed, torn my dress out of me and fucked me right there." and she pointed upwards.

"Wait, so I was made in the same bed I sleep in right now?" Hiccup asked with slight dismay in his voice.

"Sure you were. That bed served Haddocks for decades. Anyway he was such a savage the first time. I didn´t like it at first, I cried and begged him to stop. But it was no good, he just took me as he pleased. But when he was done with me I realised I actually loved it." she explained.

"What did he do to you?" Hiccup asked.

And she answered him "A lot of things. He was pulling my hair, slapping me, inserting fingers in my butt while he was doing me from behind...calling me with very dirty words. And when he was finally done, he just turned me around and started all over again. Now when I think about it it´s nothing that unusual. The point is that you are a man now. Don´t be a sissy and when you do it with Astrid tonight, do her good. She will enjoy it, you will see."

Hiccup felt kinda intimidated so he assured her "Thank you mother, I will make her happy."

Valka smiled and stood up from the chair. "Oh I know you will. Remember, be strong like your father. I will give you some privacy for this night." she said while leaving the house.

At the door she stopped turned her head one more time at her son and added "Oh and be sparing with that rope around her neck, you don´t want to choke her do you?" and she left.

As the door closed behind his mother, Hiccup smashed his head on the table, thinking "I really didn´t need to hear this..."

After few moments Hiccup stood up as well, grabbed all of his toys in the pouch and went upstairs. He put the pouch on the bed and sat down to his workbench.

"It´s been a long time since I made any improvements on my flying suit or Toothlesses saddle. I guess I can come up with something." he though and began drawing.

Hiccup drew for several hours, coming up with one idea after another, but suddenly realising that all of them are more likely impossible.

It was getting dark and cold outside. He lit up a fire in the hearth and lied into his bed, giving it up. He knew that she would come. But he didn´t knew when.

So in the meanwhile he unpackaged the pouch and got everything ready. He lit up the candles and put both of them on a nightstnad next to his bed.

He wind up his tight rope and placed it next to himself as well as the blindfold and gag. It was getting late and he knew she must come any minute now.

Hiccup took down his furry vest along with his green tunic. Then he removed his boot and lied down there just with his metal prosthesis. He thought about putting it down as well but he decided not to.

He stretched his back and arms few times, getting comfy. Hiccup closed his eyes and imagined Astrid being next to him. He put his hand onto his manhood and began to fondle it gently while thinking on her.

His imagination was looking more and more intense. She being on top of him, riding on his cock. Facing forwards, facing backwards… But then he opened his eyes and realised he is still alone.

But his erection was quiet hard now. He poured a little oil into his right hand and wrapped it around his dick few times, covering it completely. With the additional lubrication it felt totally differently.

He began moaning slightly as his hand moved around his staff as he thought of sex. Few minutes after he became jerking off hiccup heard a sound of closing doors downstairs.

He stood up from the bed and the moment he was on his leg and prosthesis, the door to his room opened. And there she stood, Astrid looking at him and chuckling "Hihi, you are really looking excited to see me." she said while looking at his hard member which was aiming at her.

"I...I couldn´t wait." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Good, let´s not wait any further." she replied while pulling a twine from her new dress. It was covering her from head to knees but the only thing that held it together was a little twine around her neck.

As she pulled it, the whole dress fell on the ground, revealing her hot body. Astrid wanted to remove her huge woolen boots as well, but Hiccup got to her and grasped her hands to stop her.

"Keep them, they kinda turn me on." he said with a horny looking smile.

"Yea, I can see that." she answered while looking at his stiff member. She let her footwear on, then kissed him deeply and Intimately.

In a flash he closed the door, placed his right arm behind her knees and left behind her back, lifting her up. "Whoa! What are you doing?" She asked him Worriedly.

"What man would I be if I couldn´t get you in my bed?" he said while walking back. Then He put Astrid down carelessly and jumped on top of her right after.

They were looking into each others eyes, Hiccups healthy leg was in between hers. He kissed her on the lips again and again. His left hand was holding her head while the right one entered her private parts.

Astrid moaned slightly and kissed him back while hugging his spine with right arm and his butt cheek with her left arm.

After a short while of teasing her Hiccup pulled his fingers out and they were dripping wet. "Damn Astrid...heh you are wet as fuck!" he said in a surprised voice.

Astrid just giggled and replied "For you...always."

They kept on cuddling for a little longer until she asked "Now tell me...what is the surprise?"

Hiccup smiled in a perverted way at her and responded "Well, several things. For example this." and he showed her the bottle of oil.

"Oh, nice." she said and opened the bottle, while they both took a seat on the bed. She put some of the oil on her palms and began to Coat Hiccup with it. He took the small bottle from her and with the remaining oil he was slowly covering her with it as well.

He gently massaged her from the neck down over her scapula and spine. When he was done with her back, he put some more on her shoulders and paid some little extra attention to her chest. He then continued with her belly, ass and legs, until he reached her knees where her shoes started.

She was coating him in a similar way. When both of them were basically covered in massage oil. Then they moved to the crotch area. Astrid grasped his hardened cock softly and moved her right hand with it up and down few times. Then she stopped and just circled her oil soaked thumb on the tip of his glans.

She knew he is super sensitive there and that it will be much more interesting way of tease. Several drops of precum was already out.

Hiccup indeed began to whine from pleasure just after few seconds. To repay her the favour he put two of his fingers into her warm pussy, pressing them backward while circling around her clitoris with the thumb of his left hand.

Astrid began to moan from pleasure as well. Hiccup and Astrid were kissing as they were touching each others genitals. They stared into each others eyes. After a short while they both were at the edge of their orgasm. She moved her thumb faster and harder and so did he as if it was a race who can endure longer.

She bit her lower lip, he had slight spasm in his face while blushing red. They kissed each other again while crying from pleasure. As they continued teasing each other with their thumbs, neither Hiccup nor Astrid could last any longer.

With a loud groan Hiccup came on Astrids hand. His cock contracted few times, slowly releasing his ejaculate. In the end, her thumb and palm was covered in his goo.

Astrids wet pussy contracted as well, her thighs guivered slightly and she felt her orgasm going trough her body as he rubbed her hard clit fast.

Few seconds after the both moved their arms away of their privates and stopped kissing to gasp for the air.

"U done?" she asked him.

"We are just getting started." He answered and kissed her again.

Astrid smiled in a horny way and shoved him down on his back. They moved on the side of his bed. Then she sat on his thigh and began rubbing her dripping vagina over it, she rode his limb back and forth in a relaxing tempo.

Hiccup lifted his back from the bed and supported himself with his right hand. She slid over his leg down, so her clit was at the edge of his knee. Astrid took his member into her left hand and licked the cum out of his glans.

His hairy dick was still hard. After she cleaned it, Astrid began sucking on it, slowly at fist but as she progressed she got more and more of it inside her mouth. Her saliva was dripping down. Tempo was increasing, making Hiccup moan as she pleasured him with her tongue. He slapped her left butt cheek and grasped it firmly.

Astrid still moved her lower parts, rubbing her clit over his knee to give herself even more pleasure. After a while he moaned "Ahhh, please stop it or I cum again."

Astrid pulled out and answered "As if it was a bad thing."

He grasped her around the belly and moved her on top of him, saying "Come at me, I want you!"

They moved the beds centre and She finally dropped on his rock hard cock. "Ugh...you are so warm. I love it." he said in a naughty tone.

"Heh yea, it feels great..mmmhhhh!" she moaned. Astrid positioned her legs around his belly and placed her arms on his chest, keeping herself up. He held her left arm and right thigh firmly, moving her on his pecker.

Their oily bodies rubbed each other in a sexy motion. Astrids wet ass splattered as she moved it all the way down his rod. Hiccup clenched his teeth, trying to keep it down, but Astrid didn´t care at all and moaned with her mouth wide open, tongue out, loving the feeling of Hiccups dick inside her.

Her big tits were jiggly and hopped up and down as they fucked harder and faster. Hiccup clenched her hips and began thrusting up into her slippery hole which was slowly spraying his crotch with its juices.

"Oh...aaahhhh just a little more, oh come on fuck me, fuck me Hiccup!" Astrid begged. He was doing his best to satisfy her and also began slapping her ass with both of his hands.

Every time his palms ended on her butt cheeks Astrid shrieked out of excitement. After few more seconds of fierce sex she pulled out and came all over him with a long thick stream of squirt.

He was at the edge of cumming as well. Hiccup grasped his pulsing dick and thrust it into her again. He was hammering his manhood into her moaning "Ahhh take this you bitch!" Hiccup shouted and came inside of her with few last thrusts.

She fell next to him and both of them respired heavily, heart racing. After a short while Astrid asked "Did you just call me...bitch?"

Hiccup blushed from embarrassment and carefully answered "Well maybe I did...do you mind?"

She kissed him and said "No I don´t, I am your dirty little bitch. You just never called me like that."

Hiccup felt kinda bad for it so he tried to redress "I am sorry Astrid, I should not have done that."

Astrid punched his shoulder and said "Stop apologising, it´s nothing. Almost like you were the girl here. Little prick."

Hiccup burst out laughing and told her "You know that is not true."

She smiled at him and responded "Yea, I am just messing with you. Also was the oil the only thing you got or is there something else?"

He winked at her and said "No, there is more of that."

Then he tilted himself and grasped the bondage with his right hand. When Astrid noticed, she laughed and responded "You wanna tie me up?"

Hiccup grinned and said "Only if you let me."

She stood up, got off the bed and said lustfully "Do it then, bind me tightly. I trust you."

He swiftly got behind her and begun. Hiccup firstly tied her hands behind her back. Then he focused on her breasts, putting the rope below them and making a knot on the rope behind her back.

There were two pieces of rope with a similar length coming from the knot. He pulled them over her shoulders and in between her bust, below the lower rope. After he pulled them through, he pulled them upwards, squeezing her breasts with it. Then he pulled Each of the ropes below her armpits and finally attached them to the knot on her back.

"How does it feel?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Not bad, now let´s get to it." She answered and rubbed her ass over his crotch.

"A bit eager aren´t we?" he teased her and added "It´s not all."

He grabbed the blindfold and the gag. "Please, don´t freak out." he said while pulling the leather blindfold over her golden hair to cover her eyes.

"Do you see anything?" he asked.

"No, I don´t." she answered.

"Good, now open your mouth." Hiccup ordered her.

She did as he wanted so he could put the smooth wooden gag into her mouth, tying it behind her head as well as the blindfold.

As naked, tied up Astrid was on her knees before him, just ready to be taken, he stopped to think about what his mother told him. "Maybe I am a little too gentle, maybe a bit of roughness won´t hinder, after all she took whole Toothless no problem."

Hiccup looked down at his erection whose hardness was questionable. He took his dick in his left hand and started fapping. He used the other one to pleasure his girl.

He started with just two fingers, massaging her pussy up and down in an increasing pace. By the time she got used to it he pushed in his palm with exception of thumb. Astrid began moaning a lot more intensely despite most of the sound was absorbed by the gag.

His pecker was getting hard again. But he didn´t want to do it just yet. Astrids wet cunt got quiet flexible and he wanted to put his whole arm inside her.

He pressed all of his fingers together and slowly pushed them in. As his palm was inside around his wrist he pulled out. His entire palm was all covered in hers and his cum.

"It´s so warm inside you." he said happily. Right after he entered her again, now even deeper. He was pushing his arm deep into her hot slit. He noticed she was breathing a lot faster then before.

Hiccup fisted Astrid few more minutes, getting deeper and further into her hole. Eventually his arm was there till his elbow. She was making really horny sounds trough her nose as her pussy was being ravaged by Hiccups arm.

Her face was buried in the mattress and her legs barely held her bottom part upright. He removed his arm from her hot pussy and Astrid fell on the bed, respiring heavily while her butt cheeks shivered a little.

Hiccups right forearm was soggy from all the fisting and his member was hard as fuck again.

"Oh, don´t you say you are tired already." Hiccup joked. He grasped the knot on her back and belly from behind, helping her back on her knees. Astrid leaned backwards and wiggled her booty.

He held the knot with his left hand and spanked her ass few times. Then he took his massive member and penetrated her good.

She moaned loudly as he entered her pussy, bent in her back even more and put her head on his shoulder. Hiccup let the knot go and instead clasped her huge tightened tits. While all covered with the oil, they were pretty slippery and hard to grip.

Despite she was stretched a lot after his whole arm entered her, Astrids pussy was still quiet tight and pleasing. Hiccup fucked her gently from behind, enjoying himself. "It feels so good to have you like this." He said suddenly.

Astrids constant moaning stopped for a second. Corners of her lips widened and she was visibly smiling. As if she was happy from being treated like that. Astrid even giggled and then pushed herslef back on his erection to remind him to continue.

He gladly went on. Hiccup pressed his thumb on her anus, saying "Just, relax." Then he gently pushed his thumb into her ass. Her eyes opened wide as it was really sensitive spot. He could feel like muscles crushing his finger but soon enough they slackened and he could even move it a little.

His thrusts became faster and stronger as they kept on fucking. Within a moment his cock and balls were covered in her sweet juices just like his right hand.

Then he remembered there is one last thing he bought for the surprise. He grasped the knot on her back again and bent her lower. Then without saying anything he took one candle from the night-stand and spayed her back with one swift swing of the candle, which lost its flame by it. He then returned the candle back where he took it from.

Plenty of little drops of hot wax landed on Astrids skin. She yelled from pain and her body twitched as well. After a short while she calmed down as the hot wax cooled down and pain faded away.

She sounded like she wants to say something, so he decided to remove the gag. As he did so he found it it is totally covered with her saliva, so he put it down.

"What the hell was that!" Astrid yelled at him.

"It´s just wax." he tried to calm her down.

"Well, you should have told me." she told back with a calmer voice.

"I wanted to surprise you Astrid. What´s wrong about that?" he asked her.

"Aaaahhh FUCK...my dear dumb Hiccup. I can´t be mad at you. Come on, take the blindfold off and hop on me." she said.

He removed the blinding piece of leather and put it next to the gag. In the same time Astrid turned over on her back. It was a bit uncomfortable for her since she still had her hands tied behind her back.

To last longer, he took a little break. Hiccup grasped her pelvis and positioned her to the edge of the bed. Then he knelt on the floor and got his head in between her legs.

Hiccup slightly kissed her thigh several times, each time lower than the other. And then he buried his face into her pussy. He licked her from anus to clit zealously, not wanting to stop.

Astrid moaned as his tongue rubbed her private spots. Her legs crossed and she held his head there firmly. Hiccup just loved the taste of her wet slit. As he kept on pleasuring her, Astrid felt her orgasm building up inside her. "Ugh ahhh come on just a bit more and…..Aaahhhhh!" she screamed as she came violently all over his face.

Her squirt leaked down the blanket and on the floor. He didn´t stop though. Hiccup kept on licking her wet pussy and patiently waited. After Astrid calmed down a bit she said "Oh come on fuck me!"

He pulled his tongue out of her and said "Then beg me for it." and went right back in.

"Fine...please make love to me! I want your dick." Astrid begged and released him from her tight leg grasp.

He didn´t waste a second and got right onto her. Hiccup just slammed his rock hard penis inside her pussy and began fucking her like there was no tomorrow.

Both of them moaned loudly like animals in heat. "Ahhhh more give me more!" Astrid screamed. He was pounding her as hard as he could, thrusting his cock, rubbing her insides.

He wanted to last longer, but her warm tight cunt was just too much for him. After few minutes of relentless screwing Hiccup reached his orgasm.

Few seconds before cumming, he pulled out, jerked off and with a rough groan he ejaculated on her belly. Since it was his third orgasm, there wasn´t much cum. As he was kneeling on top of her, Hiccup felt like a victor.

He lied beside her and after a while of relax She asked him provocatively with a grin "Could you untie me now Hiccup, or you got any other plans with me?"

"Oh, sorry I almost forgot." He said and took a knife from his night stand. Then he cut her ropes. "No, nothing else...sorry if you expected more" he added then. When her hands were free, she removed her breast bondage like a brassiere.

They lied together holding themselves in each others hands. "So, how did you enjoy the surprise." Hiccup asked her.

"A lot. I mean I enjoyed most of it. The candle was a bit too much. Anyway I´m tired, let´s sleep." she said.

"But, are you satisfied..." he asked curiously but was silenced by her. "Yes, just ask me more when we wake up."

He said nothing, just a brief kiss on forehead and they fell asleep, warming up each other with body heat.

 **THE END thus far**

 **Author notes:** Sorry if the description of houses variates from the movie, I haven´t seen it for a while and can´t find any good pictures, but hey, fanfiction. Also sorry if the BDSM part wasn´t good enough, I am not that much into this kind of stuff, though I tried my best. I got inspired by two pictures by dick hammersmith of Hiccup and Astrid, which I find to be hot as fuck and 3 pictured comic Astrid´s desire by HO-DST (breast bondage part) and fanfticion cavern fun by moshyman. I also put some Easter eggs there. Funny fact, by this time august 2017 this story reached 100k views across all the chapters. So keep fapping, because I know this story helped to release more semen than I will ever produce in my lifetime. Kinda disturbing but also funny. But yea feel free to share this with your horny friends so one day this could reach a million views. For now I have more less no idea what to put in the next chapter. You all had pretty interesting suggestions, so I will see. This is surely not over just yet. I re-read the story just once to correct the biggest mistakes, because it´s easy to write and so annoying to read over and over again, so pardon me if there is too many errors. Also sorry that my AN are so long :D


End file.
